Laughter in the Wind
by InnerReaper
Summary: My clan wasn't one of the clans that were held in high regards in Konohagakure. I planned to make my clan known, but it didn't work out. I made my clan a disgrace for caring for a 'demon' child. I never regretted caring for the child. What I regretted was not being strong enough to hold onto my team. Kakashi is still alive, but I feel as if he's gone to. Will I ever get him back?
1. Chapter 1

Reaper: Hi, the name is Inner Reaper, but Reaper is just fine. This is my first story, and it's a Kakashi/OC. This is the edited version, since I didn't like where the first attempt was going even if I was just three chapters in. Anyway hope you like~ Oh, and if you've read this before just FYI Kaori will not be taking a genin team. I just decided it would be best if she didn't Sorry if that bothers you. Well, I don't own Naruto because I didn't create it. I do own this story, however, and my OC, so please don't try to use her without permission~ Thanks ~

* * *

><p>The Fūrin Clan wasn't one of the clans that were held in high regards in Konohagakure like the Hyūga and Uchiha clans. They didn't even have the same standing as the Nara and Yamanaka clans, but that never mattered to me. The Fūrin Clan is my clan, and I've always loved it dearly. I planned to make my clan known by first making a name for myself. To show people that the members of the Fūrin Clan are people to be reckoned with. That was my goal because I was tired of my clan being overlooked just because we weren't Hyūga and Uchiha.<p>

How was I going to achieve this goal? By training and studying hard each day until I collapse! I'm almost out of the Academy now, and once I am I'll work extra hard on my team until I finally get people to notice me. I'm not going to be that shy girl in the back of the class anymore. I'm going to put myself out there, and not let anything stop me! Why? Because that's what ninja's do!…ya know, after my rant, I realize I forgot to do something. I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Fūrin Kaori, and don't you forget it.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a rock behind Minato humming as I lightly kicked my legs back at forth. Today, I had on my favorite pink kimono that stopped before my knees with long sleeves that nearly covered my hands. Around my waist was a hitai-ate, but it was white instead of the usual blue or black. On my feet were the standard shinobi sandals, and they went up to my knees. My weapon holsters were on my right thigh, and I even had a spot where two fans rested folded up.<p>

I paused in my humming, however, when I sensed our last teammate. The others looked at me, and I grinned while holding up three fingers. I started ticking them down, and when I reached one Obito fell from the trees and hit the ground. Minato chuckled patting me on the head as Obito lifted his head up.

"Did I make it?" He asked.

"No, you're late, Obito." Kakashi said. "What? Did you forget what time we were supposed to meet? When you're a full-fledged shinobi you're expected-"

"To follow all the rules and regulations." I finished for him.

Kakashi gave me frown, and I only knew this by how his eyes narrowed over at me since his face was covered as always. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, and Rin sighed shaking her head at me. Obito grinned over at me then gave his usual excuse, which made me wonder if he had any other excuses he ever thought to try out.

"If you're going to lie at least make up a good one." Kakashi said.

"I actually have to agree with him there, Obito." I said grinning. "Ooh, I know! You should…never mind."

I trailed off when Minato gave me a look between amusement and half scolding. He shook his head at me before smiling over at Obito.

"Alright, Kakashi, that's enough." Minato said. "I'm sure Obito showed her the way to go? Obito, right?"

Obito had to add he carried the old woman's bags, which had me giggling. I then saw that Obito was rubbing at his eyes while looking for his eye drops. I shook my head knowing he probably lost them again, which is why I kept his spare. I jumped down from the rock to go over to him, and I nudged Kakashi out of my way.

"You're too nice to him, Minato-sensei." Kakashi said while watching me as I helped Obito with his eyes. "Every time Obito is late, he says he stopped to help some needy person. Ninja who break the rules and laws are regarded as nothing but scum, isn't that right?"

Minato just chuckled as I rolled my eyes while finishing up helping Obito out.

"Thank-you, Kaori." He said.

I nodded my head before turning to face Kakashi while putting a finger in his face.

"You need to chill out some, buddy." I said.

"Yeah, don't you have a shred of kindness in that heart?" Obito asked. "All you talk about our rules and regulations. The key is self-control."

Kakashi growled looking to be getting annoyed, which is when dear Rin stepped in.

"Okay, let's just calm down, you guys." Rin said. "We're all on the same team."

"You're too easy on Obito, Rin." Kakashi said. "Remember, today is also a special day for me."

"Oh, yes, _dear _Kakashi the jōnin." I said rolling my eyes.

I then turned around with fire burning in my eyes as I swore to catch up to him.

"Tch, you're never going to catch up, Kaori." Kakashi scoffed behind me.

I turned with my eyes wide because I hadn't realized I said that out loud. Or…was Kakashi a mind reader?

"Yes, you said that out loud." Rin said with a giggle.

I sighed hanging my head because that really was a bad habit of mine that I needed to break. Minato lightly laughed at us as Obito pat me comfortingly on the shoulder. I then turned to face Kakashi to point right at him.

"I will catch up one day, Hatake Kakashi, and when I do, you won't know what hit you!" I declared.

"Yeah, okay, _Chūnin_-san." Kakashi mocked.

I went to maim him like I always do, but Minato grabbed me before I could start kicking ass.

"Okay, time for the mission." He said practically carrying me away from Kakashi.

"Sensei, put me down! I only want to maim him a little!" I cried.

* * *

><p>I walked by Rin in front of Minato with a frown on my face as Kakashi led the way, and Obito was bringing up the rear.<p>

"Today Kakashi is a jōnin just like I am." Minato said. "For this mission Kakashi and I will break up into two teams. That makes us more efficient. After all, Konoha's military strength is the lowest it's ever been."

"We're splitting up?" Obito asked. "So then…"

"That's right." Minato said. "Kakashi will be the captain of a four man squad with you, Rin, and Kaori, Obito. And I'll be working alone."

Kaori frowned because she didn't want to take orders from Kakashi, but she'd do it for the mission. She knew when to put away her feelings in order for the mission to work.

"Remember? We were just talking about this the other day when we discussed getting Kakashi a gift." Rin said.

Obito apologized guessing he hadn't been listening, which caused Kakashi to look back frowning with his eyes narrowed.

"Well, here's what I got for you." Minato said holding up an odd kunai. "A custom made kunai. It's a little heavy and unconventional, but you'll get used to it quickly."

He tossed it to the young jōnin, and when he said thanks, I looked at him with wide eyes.

"You actually know how to say thank-you?" I asked in mock shock. "Are you sick, Kakashi?"

Kakashi frowned at me, and Minato lightly cuffed me over the head as Rin reached into her bag.

"This one's from me." Rin said holding out the small square object. "I made a personalized medkit for you. I adjusted a few things to make it easier to use."

Kakashi thanked her as well before turning to face Obito, but the Uchiha boy was empty handed. Kakashi frowned then turned away to continue walking, which made me frown.

"Oi!" I called getting him to stop. "You want your gift from me or not?"

He turned with actual surprise in his eyes, and the others, besides Minato, looked shocked as well.

"You…got me something?" Kakashi asked.

I rolled my eyes as I reached into my bag to pull out my gift, which fit in my hand.

"Close your eyes." I ordered keeping the gift hidden in my clutched hand.

Kakashi frowned looking to Minato to see if he really had to, and our blonde sensei nodded his head smiling. He knew what I had gotten Kakashi, and he even teased me about…the jerk. Kakashi sighed before closing his eyes, which made me smile. I walked forward before placing the chain around his neck with the round locket resting against his chest. I stepped back nodding in satisfaction, before telling Kakashi to open his eyes. He looked down curiously before opening the locket to see it was the picture we took after becoming teammates.

"Why'd you get me this?" He asked in confusion. "I can't use it."

"It's a reminder." I said looking away from him. "That even if you don't value the rest of us that we still value you, and that we'll be there for you always."

Minato chuckled patting my on the head, and I swatted his hand away knowing he was teasing me.

"Caring about teammates will only slow you down." Kakashi said. "If you really want to be a great ninja like you always claim then you need to learn that."

I looked at him in hurt when he took off the locket to put into his back pouch as if it bothered him to wear it.

"Hey, you don't have to be a jerk!" Obito said walking forward to stand behind me. "I don't even see why Kaori would care about someone like you! You don't deserve it!"

I cut him off by placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with his eyes softening, and I shook my head at him.

"It's fine." I said. "I knew he might react like this. I just wanted to give it to him. What he does with it or feels about it is his choice. Minato-sensei, what's the mission?"

Minato studied my face for a moment before he told us we'd discuss the mission once we get off the grassy field. I nodded before walking on, and I could feel everyone staring after me.

I was crouched onto a flat rock with the rest of the team as Minato unrolled a map. Obito was crouched closer to me than usual, but I think it was because he was offering silent comfort after what happened.

"See? It's this line here." Minato said pointing to said line. "It's currently showing where The Land of Earth is invading the Land of Grass. The enemy are shinobi from Iwagakure, and according to intel they deployed a thousand shinobi to the frontlines."

Minato pointed to where these shinobi were supposedly were, and I narrowed my eyes.

"They've advanced farther than the last time." Obito said.

"Well, Kusagakure is situated right next to the Land or Fire." Kakashi said. "We should have stepped in earlier."

"If Iwagakure is able to invade like this then they must have an efficient system for reinforcement." Rin said.

I nodded in agreement while placing my hands on my knees to rest my chin on them.

"That's why our mission is this, the Kannabi Bridge." Minato said. "To crush your enemies at the frontlines requires an immense amount of shinobi, right? Therefore, shinobi like us, who's focus is sabotage, are forced to work in a small efficient unit."

"The bridge…so our mission is infiltration." Kakashi guessed.

Minato nodded then explained that our mission was to sneak past enemy lines to reach the bridge to destroy it and then we'll withdraw.

"Understood." We all said in unison.

"And you?" Obito asked.

"I'll confront the enemy directly on the battle field." Minato said. "That will create a diversion so that you can do your job. Now remember that Kakashi is your captain on this mission. All five of us will travel to the boarder together, but once we get there we'll split up for our mission."

Minato held out his hand, and the rest of us placed their hands on top of his.

"Right." We said.

* * *

><p>I walked behind Kakashi in a large forest with giant mushrooms when I felt like something was off. I froze in union with Kakashi who subtly held out his arm for us to stop. Kakashi had us crouch down behind some cover, and I closed my eyes concentrating on the wind in the air as it hit against trees and the mushrooms along with other things. I was able to tell when the wind hit something human shaped, and I opened my eyes.<p>

"Twenty…but only one feels real." I reported.

"That's right." Minato said looking proud for a moment.

Kakashi looked at me with an unreadable expression, but I decided to ignore it.

"Alright then, I'll attack." Kakashi said. "Please, back me up."

I looked at him with a quirked brow because twenty seemed like much for one person. Well, I'm pretty sure I could take them out myself, but it would take time. Why waste time?

"Wait, don't be hasty." Minato said. "I'll go. You can cover me, Kakashi."

I frowned this time because Rin, Obito, and I were there too. Did they really think we couldn't help or something? I then looked curiously at Kakashi when he did a few hand signs.

"Sensei, I'm captain today, right?" Kakashi asked. "I want to try a new jutsu I've been working on. Chidori!"

I leaned away as a blast of lightning chakra exploded in Kakashi's palm. Such a powerful jutsu!

"Here it goes." Kakashi said.

Minato held out his hand to stop Kakashi, and Kakashi appeared to get ready to say something. He paused, however, when I reached out my hand to lower Minato's hand.

"Sensei, he can do this." I said smiling. "Besides, he's the captain, and you don't want to get him started on the rules right now, do you?"

Minato frowned for a moment as Kakashi looked at me seeming surprised. He nodded to me before he shot forward with his new jutsu destroying the root in front of us.

"Well, that destroyed our cover." I said in a mock whisper to Rin.

She lightly rolled her eyes at me as Kakashi kept running forward. Some kunai and shuriken went flying towards Kakashi, so I used the wind to blow the kunai and shuriken away just as Minato had pulled out his own weapons.

"Getting slow, Sensei." I teased.

Minato's lips twitched up before we went serious since we were in a fight at the moment. Couldn't get distracted. Kakashi jumped up into the air destroying what was in his way to get to the man who turned out to be a clone. He moved on as the rest of us moved out from where we had been crouched. A clone started coming out of the ground after Obito, who froze for a moment, but Minato took it out.

"Don't let your guard down." Minato said.

"Yes, sir." Obito said.

I felt something behind me, and I ducked down while pulling out a kunai as I spun around. I jabbed upward with the blade hitting the clone in the chest to destroy it. I frowned since it was a clone before looking up at Kakashi to see he was running to face who I could sense was the real one. He brought out his sword, and when I saw that Kakashi was going to get hurt, I used the wind jutsu mom taught me transform myself into it. I blew quickly in front of Kakashi while turning back into my solid, and he stopped short as I held out my arms to protect him.

The blade was cutting into my side when Minato appeared to grab me. In an blink of an eye, Minato had Kakashi and I back down where Obito and Rin were. Minato carefully set me down as Rin and Obito gasped my name. There was a gash in my side, and Rin went to heal me immediately. I winced lightly as Minato suddenly vanished before his bag even hit the ground. We all looked up in surprise at his speed as he killed the Iwagakure ninja. Minato returned to us shortly, and he crouched down by me as Rin continued healing. I gave him a reassuring smile, but I think he saw the pain in my eyes.

"Kaori's wound is serious." Minato said. "We'll retreat for now and make camp."

"But, Sensei, I'm fine." I said smiling. "I can-"

"You'll just slow us down." Kakashi cut in. "If you hadn't interfered in the first place then we wouldn't have to worry about this."

I frowned at Kakashi thinking he should be grateful I tried to help him out.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" Obito snapped stepping forward. "She possibly just saved your life, and this happened because _you_ didn't listen to Sensei's warning!"

"I don't want to hear that from you." Kakashi nearly frowned. "You, the Uchiha-"

"Enough!" I snapped. "It's my fault, so let it go! We don't have time for arguing."

Everyone looked at me in surprise that I yelled at them since I usually let the two have it out.

"We're a team. We should act like a team. Not squabble like…_kids_." I nearly spat the word. "I can keep going, and if you think I'm slowing you down…then leave me behind."

Obito and Rin's mouths fell open in shock as I stood up from the ground while dusting off my cloths. Minato stood as well, and he placed a hand on my shoulder to get me to look at him. He studied me for a moment before looking at the others.

"She's right you are a team, and for a shinobi teamwork is essential." Minato said. "But we won't be going on yet…we _are_ going to make camp."

I frowned though I nodded my head. I grabbed my bag not even listening as Minato told Kakashi not to use his new jutsu again. Once we had everything, we return to the place where we had come up with our plan.

"Kaori, there's still a bit of healing I have to do." Rin said. "Will you sit down for me?"

I nodded my head while setting my bag down. I jumped onto the large rock, and Rin jumped up to me.

"I'll never understand why you like high places." Rin said with a smile.

I smiled back lightly, but my mind was really somewhere else. Obito joined us on the rock as Rin started healing me, and I could tell he was worried.

"I'll be fine." I said smiling at him. "Do you really think this will slow me down?"

"I just…don't understand why you helped him." Obito said quietly. "He obviously doesn't appreciate it."

I blinked before reaching forward to tap Obito on his hitai-ate, which was a habit I did with all my teammates, including Minato. This always got them to look at me, so I stuck with it.

"Kakashi may be a jerk, but he's our jerk." I said smiling still. "We have to look out for each other, and…I would have hated myself if I didn't do anything to help him when I obviously could."

Obito looked at me in surprise, and I could tell it was by the serious tone in my voice as my smile slipped. I mentally shook myself as I put the smile back on.

"Besides, I'd do it for you too, my favorite little underdog." I said teasingly.

Obito lightly blushed as Rin and I giggled together while she finished up on my wound for now.

"We'll rest up here then head out, alright?" Minato asked.

"Yes, sensei." We all said.

* * *

><p>I walked behind Rin as we traveled through the bamboo forest. Kakashi suddenly held out his arm, and it meant we needed to pause. Bamboo came flying at us from above. Obito burnt the bamboo down, and it hit the water in front of us. A shinobi appeared above, and Kakashi went to attack him. That's when I sensed a change in the air behind as if something was blocking a proper flow, but nothing should be behind us. I whirled around kicking out my foot, but someone caught my ankle.<p>

"Ah, Kaori!" Rin gasped getting the others' attentions.

"Let go of me now!" I snapped throwing out a fist.

Someone hit me in the back of the head, however, and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>I gasped feeling as if a fog finally lifted, and I blinked in confusion to see Kakashi, Obito, and Rin in front of me.<p>

"What happened?" I asked.

"We'll explain later." Kakashi said as he untied my bonds. "First we'll get you out of here."

I blinked at Kakashi in confusion, and once I was free I grabbed his face, which surprised the others.

"Who are you? And what have you done to my teammate?" I asked suspiciously.

Kakashi rolled his good eye at me, which made me wonder what happened to his other. Obito lightly snickered before helping me off the ground with Kakashi aiding him.

"Ya know, you two make a good team, but you're still just brats." The Iwa-nin said. "Remember, you're standing in the palm of your enemy now."

He performed a jutsu that sent rocks falling down from above, so Kakashi ordered us to move. We started running for the exit, but he had been hit sending him to the ground.

"Kakashi!" I called out about to run back to him.

"No, I've got him!" Obito said.

Obito grabbed Kakashi then practically threw the boy to me. I caught him, but ended up stumbling to the ground with him. The rocks finally stopped falling and the dust started to clear.

"You…guys alright…Rin, Kaori, Kakashi?" I heard Obito ask weakly.

I lightly moved Kakashi away from me to look, and I let out a small scream when seeing Obito. Kakashi immediately sat up to look at me in worry as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Kaori, what…Obito!" Kakashi gasped.

Kakashi ran over to Obito to try to push the rock away. It wouldn't budge, however, which made the tears flow more.

"No, don't." Obito said. "It's alright, Kakashi. I…I don't think I'm going to make it. My right side is completely crushed. I can't even feel anything there anymore."

Rin started crying as she looked away, and Kakashi fell to his knees while repeating 'no' repeatedly.

"If I had only come with you from the start, like you told me to then this never would have happened." Kakashi said. "So what if I'm captain now? So what if I made jōnin?"

"Oh, that's right." Obito said. "I was the only one who didn't get you a gift for being a jōnin and being named captain."

Kakashi looked at him in surprise as I moved over closer with Rin at my side.

"I thought about it, and I didn't know what would be good." Obito said. "But I do now. Don't worry, I remember what you said before. I'm not going to give you something useless. I'm give you my Sharingan. Whatever the village or anyone else may say…I think that you're a great jōnin. It's true. That's how I really feel. Please, accept this. Rin, please use your medical ninjutsu, and have my Sharingan, the whole eye, transplanted to Kakashi's left eye."

Rin quickly dried her tears while telling Kakashi to hurry because they had to do it now. Kakashi looked on in disbelieve as his body shook.

"I'm about to die…I'll be your eye." Obito said. "Keeping watch over what the future brings for you."

I looked away not wanting to watch as Rin did as Obito asked of her for Kakashi. Once it was over, Kakashi blasted his way out. He stood up above as Obito blindly held out his hand towards me. I reached forward, and gripped his hand tightly.

"Kakashi, take care of Rin and Kaori." Obito said.

"I will." Kakashi said with conviction.

He went to fight the Iwa-nin, but I didn't pay much attention. I just kept my eyes on Obito.

"Kaori…did you notice what Kakashi was wearing?" Obito asked with a smile.

"What he was…wearing?" I asked.

"He had on your locket…Kaori." Obito said.

I stared at him in surprise because I hadn't expected to hear that. I didn't think Kakashi would ever wear it.

"Make sure…he doesn't lose it." Obito said. "He'll need it to remind him that we'll always be there, right? Even me?"

"Even you." I said sniffling.

Obito's smile widened, and he squeezed my hand back with what little strength he had. I heard Rin lightly gasp behind me, so I looked seeing the Iwa-nin. I stiffened about to stand to deal with him, but Obito's hand held on tight.

"Rin, Kaori, don't panic." Obito said calmly.

The ninja was thrown to the side to reveal Kakashi who looked absolutely out of breath.

"Kakashi, take Rin and Kaori, and get them away from here." Obito said. "Hurry, go now. Enemy reinforcements are coming now. And, Kakashi, never ever lose Kaori's gift. It is the most precious gift you could ever be given."

I let out a sob as Obito pulled his hand out of mine, and Rin wrapped her arms around me to hug me.

"I know." Kakashi said.

I looked up at him in surprise as the tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

"Rin, Kaori, we have to go." Kakashi said holding out his hand.

I slowly stood to turn away from Obito, and Rin stood with me. The ground started to shake, and Kakashi urged us faster. Rin paused to look back at Obito, and I looked at her sadly.

"Rin, please." I said softly. "We have to go."

Rin nodded her head before taking Kakashi's hand. He pulled her out quickly before holding out his hand to me.

"Kaori, hurry!" He urged.

I looked at Obito, and I quickly returned to his side to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodbye, brother." I said.

I ran over to Kakashi just as rocks started caving in, and I grabbed his hand. He pulled me up while screaming Obito's name one last time. He then pulled me into his chest as he quickly left with Rin by his side. Kakashi set me down carefully as if I'd break, and it was then that I saw the locket around his neck. I stiffened along with Rin when realizing we were surrounded by Iwa-nin. Kakashi growled turning to do a few hand signs, and the chidori appeared in his hand.

"Rin, Kaori, get out of here." Kakashi said. "I'll hold them off."

"We're not-" I began to protest.

"I gave my word to Obito that I'd protect you, and I will." Kakashi said. "Even if it cost me my life."

I shook my head not about to leave him behind. I couldn't bare it if he died protecting Rin and I.

"Kakashi." Rin said in surprise.

"Rin, Obito truly cared about you." Kakashi said. "He loved you. You were everything in the world for him, and that's why he gave his life to protect you. Kaori, I'm sure you know that you were like family to Obito."

"Yes." I said nodding. "Obito was my brother."

Rin shook her head about to tell Kakashi her feelings, but he told her he wasn't worth it…that he was scum. My eyes widened when I heard this before I shook my head. The ninja started heading towards us, and I stood up to face them. I started performing hand signs at a fast pace while prepared to use a jutsu my mother told me to never to use since my body wasn't ready for it.

"Wind Jutsu…Wind of a Thousand Blades." I said deadly cold.

My body turned into the wind as the wind started swarming through the trees at an alarming pace. The wind cut up the ninja left and right, and once they were all dead, the jutsu ended. I turned back into my physical body, and I winced as blood poured from my reopened wound and other cuts. The jutsu even ripped me apart if I didn't have enough control.

"KAORI!" I heard Kakashi shout.

I felt someone catch me, and I looked up see Minato looking down at me with a slight panic in his eyes.

"Sensei." I said weakly as I smiled before blacking out.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I lightly sighed a soft breeze blew across my cheeks.<p>

"Kaori?"

I glanced to my side seeing Kakashi was beside me looking worried. I smiled at him softly, and he let out a small sigh that almost sounded relieved.

"Good, you're up as well." Minato said from her other side. "Kaori…I'm sorry that I didn't get there in time."

"Sensei, you don't need to apologize." I said as I turned my head to look up at the sky. "None of us are upset with you."

From the corner of my eye I could see Minato's gaze soften before he reached out to brush my hair back.

"Ka…Kaori?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

I looked over at him curiously, and I could see that he was clutching the locket I gave him tightly.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings before." Kakashi said. "This really is a special gift, and I shouldn't have taken it off like that…do you think you'll ever forgive me?"

I blinked at him a few times before trying to get up, which caused Minato and Kakashi's eyes to widen. They tried to push me back down carefully, but the moment Kakashi reached out I grabbed his arms to pull myself the rest of the way up. I hugged him the next second, and he went rigid in my arms.

"You stupid boy." I said with a small on my face despite the tears. "Of course, I forgive you."

I pulled back still smiling, and Kakashi looked at me with utter shock on his face. I heard a soft sigh, and turned to see Rin walking up.

"I see you're up." Rin said.

"Yeah, I'm sure I have you to thank for taking care of my injuries, Rin." I said. "…Minato-sensei…the mission."

"Kakashi, Rin, and I will be going on." Minato said. "Your wounds are really bad, Kaori, and-"

"I'll slow the mission down." I deduced.

Minato looked at me sadly, but I nodded my head knowing that I'd only get in the way. I felt a hand take mine, and I looked up at Kakashi in surprise.

"We'll take care of that bridge for Obito, I promise." Kakashi said.

"I know I can count on all of you." I said.

* * *

><p>Reaper: So, The first chapter of the edited version is basically the first two chapters from the first attempt with only slight changes. Chapter two will have more changes, I promise :D Well, if this is your first time reading this then leave a review or if you want to comment anyway go ahead XD<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the street with my head hanging low, so I didn't have to look at anymore. It was just one of those days, and all I wanted to do was see my remaining team…Kakashi and Minato. However, Minato was probably busy, and I didn't want to disturb him. I sighed shaking my head when I heard someone shouting my name. I looked up blinking when I saw Guy running at me.

"Kaori, the third Hokage resigned, and you won't be shocked to hear who took his place." Guy said with a wink. "It was Minato-sensei!"

My eyes widened when hearing this, and the first real smile in a while pulled across my face.

"Come on, we have to tell Kakashi!" Guy said.

I grabbed his arm to stop him, and he blinked at me curiously as he put his foot down on the ground from where he had picked it up.

"If you don't mind, I'll go tell Kakashi myself." I said. "I sense he isn't having a good day…"

"Oh, I see." Guy said nodding.

I nodded in return before I ran off to go find my silver haired teammate. It didn't take long to find him, and a tiny smile appeared on my face.

"Kakashi!" I called waving.

He looked up at the sound of my face, and his visible eye widened when I launched myself at him. His arms instinctively went around me to keep me from falling as I landed in his lap.

"Kaori, what are you doing?" He asked. "You could have of hurt yourself!"

I pouted at him for scolding me, and he sighed as he leaned back into the bench while keeping his arms around me. I then blinked curiously when seeing the book I had knocked out of his hands. I reached out to take it, and when I saw the title I frowned.

"Kakashi…" I trailed off as I looked at him questioningly.

He snatched the book away to place it behind him, and my frowned deepened.

"What was it you wanted to speak with me about?" Kakashi asked.

I shook my head putting a smile back on my face even if it was completely fake.

"Ah, it's about Sandaime-sama!" I said. "He resigned as the Hokage, and Minato-sensei is going to be the Yondaime Hokage!"

Kakashi looked at me in surprise, and for a moment we just sat there in silence.

"Ne, Kakashi…have I lost you too?" I asked softly.

Kakashi looked at me sharply with confusion appearing in his eyes along with pain.

"What do you mean, Kaori?" He asked with his arms tightening around me.

"…Nothing…it's nothing." I said as I got out of his lap. "I'll see you tomorrow at Minato-sensei's ceremony."

I went to leave, but Kakashi stood to grab my arm, which was bandaged up from the finger tips to my shoulder. Kakashi stepped closer to me until his chest touched my back. I gasped when his arms wrapped around me.

"You haven't lost me." Kakashi said with his head rested against mine.

I started crying before turning around to bury my head into Kakashi's chest. His arms tightened around me with one hand on the back of my head and the other the small of my back.

* * *

><p>(time skip)<p>

"You have a mission?" I asked worriedly as I paused in cleaning up the house for my mom.

"Yeah." Kakashi said nodding. "Minato-sensei asked this of me."

I nodded my head, but I was still worried for my friend. I shook my head as I set down the feather duster. I walked over to him to hug him tightly.

"Be careful, Kakashi." I said.

"I will." He promised as I pulled back.

I placed a kiss on his cheek, and he went rigid. I turned around to hide my blush from him.

"You better go before you're late." I said. "It's bad to be late, right?"

"Ah, yeah." Kakashi said.

I was about to return to my chores when Kakashi turned me around. My eyes widened when I felt his lips from under his face covering press against my forehead. He was gone the next second, and I stood there frozen for a moment. My eyes then saddened as I placed my hand on my forehead.

"Please…be safe."

* * *

><p>I ran through the hospital dodging people as I went before coming to Kakashi's room. I jerked the door open, and I saw him on the bed at the end of the room. He sat up to looking at me in surprise, and I felt tears of relief enter my eyes. I hurried to his bed side, and I practically climbed in to hug him around the neck.<p>

"Kaori, I'm fine!" He gasped while hugging me back, so we wouldn't fall backwards.

I just shook my head while holding him tighter, but mindful that he was hurt, so I couldn't hold him too tight.

"Kaori, really I'm okay." He said.

"I…I just saw Guy on his way to see Minato-sensei, and he said you were in here." I said. "I didn't wait around to hear more, and I feared the worst. I was scared."

Kakashi pulled me closer while resting his head on the top of mine, and I welcomed the warmth and scent only he had.

"I'm right here, Kaori." He said. "You won't lose me."

I pulled away to rub at my eyes, but Kakashi pulled my hand away from my face. He looked at the bandaged hand closely before looking up at me.

"I was wondering about this the other day." Kakashi said. "What happened?"

"Ah…I was looking at some old books in our clan's library, and I found this jutsu." I explained. "It seemed really powerful and interesting, so I wanted to try it out. Stupid me didn't read all the fine print, and didn't know it would kill the user."

Kakashi stiffened with his eye widening as his hand clutched mine a bit tighter.

"Ga-Dad stopped me before I could complete it, but…I screwed up my arm pretty bad." I said with a light shrug. "Dad had to rush me to the hospital so they could fix it the best they could. Though it looks pretty bad…and a doctor told me it'd be scarred forever. I guess that means I learned my lesson to completely read the directions."

I lightly laughed while rubbing the back of my head, but when Kakashi's grip almost became painful, I stopped.

"How can you laugh almost dying off so easily?" He asked with his shoulders shaking. "I almost lost you too without even knowing!"

My eyes softened, and I reached forward to brush a stray tear off of Kakashi's cheek. He caught my hand, however, to pull me closer to him.

"You can't be so reckless, Kaori!" Kakashi said.

"Yes, I'm sorry." I said while letting him hold me close.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my own bed that night, and I realized that I must have fallen asleep. I was about to sit up, but my hand touched something that felt like paper. I frowned in confusion as I sat up to pull the paper into my hands. When the locket fell from it, my eyes widened in surprise. I picked up the locket to hold before slowly opening the paper.<p>

_ Kaori, _

_ Minato-sensei has asked me to join the ANBU, and I decided it's for the best. I don't know how much we'll be seeing each other now or if at all. I just wanted to give you the locket for safe keeping. Please, don't be too upset and stay safe._

_ Kakashi._

I felt tears enter my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away as I clutched the locket to my chest. I didn't lose him…he promised me he'd never leave.

* * *

><p>(time skip)<p>

"You wanted to see me, Minato-sensei?" I asked curiously.

I was currently in his home with Kushina beside him on their couch. They were both grinning brightly, so I guessed that meant whatever he had to say was good. Kushina and Minato exchanged a look before Kushina turned towards me.

"Kaori…I'm pregnant." She said.

My eyes widened for a moment before a smile split across my face. I jumped at them, and they laughed while wrapping their arms around me.

"This is great, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san." I said pulling away.

The two smiled down at me, and I blushed realizing I just threw myself on the Hokage and his wife. I stood up coughing in embarrassment as I straightened my cloths.

"I mean congratulations, Yondaime-sama, Kushina-sama." I said.

"Don't be so serious." Kushina said with a laugh. "It doesn't suit you, Kaori."

I blushed a little more, and Minato chuckled ruffling my hair like old times.

"Kaori, there's another reason why I called you here." Minato said. "With Kushina pregnant you know I'm going to worry. As Hokage I'll be very busy. Can you keep her company and help her take care of herself?"

Kushina lightly pouted, and I knew it was because she thought she'd be fine by herself.

"So, you've assigned her two…bodyguards, Minato-sensei?" I asked. "Aren't I enough?"

Minato and Kushina blinked both looking surprised, but I had sensed the ANBU shinobi's presence the moment I got close to the house.

"The shinobi is meant to be a guard, but you are more of a companion." Minato said. "I'm sure you will do great."

"I'll do my best, Minato-sensei, but…" I turned around with my fist raised and eyes burning. "I can protect Kushina-san without fail, and I'd kick anyone's ass if they tried to hurt her!"

Minato and Kushina laughed, which made me deflate some. I blushed when Minato hugged me since it was embarrassing to be hugged by my sensei.

"I know you will do well, Kaori." He said. "And I hope working with…Kakashi doesn't cause problems."

I whirled around to look at him in surprise before I let my face slip into an emotionless mask.

"Hatake Kakashi will not be a problem for me, Sensei." I said. " I will work without any problems."

Minato and Kushina both looked at me sadly, and it was because ever since Kakashi joined the ANBU he avoided me like the plague.

"He still cares, Kaori." Minato said reassuringly. "He cares very much."

"I wish I could believe that, Sensei, but ever since he joined…he's been pushing back his emotions." I said. "Obito made such progress in opening up Kakashi ins such a short time, but losing Obito and Rin took us practically back to square one. I tried so hard in the beginning, but I wasn't able to hold onto him. I _lost_ him."

* * *

><p>(time skip)<p>

"You want me to be there when you give birth?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, I wish for you to be there, Kaori." Kushina said smiling softly as she brushed my hair back in a motherly manner. "You've been with me all this time, and have taken care of me. Besides, I think it only right that the godmother of our child be there."

My eyes widened comically as I looked between Kushina and Minato who was smiling at me softly. I felt tears enter my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away.

"I will be honored." I said bowing my head.

Kushina laughed before pulling me into a hug, as close as she could, but it was kind of hard considering her round stomach.

"I will try to be the best godmother ever!" I said when I pulled back with excitement radiating all over me.

"You will be a wonderful godmother, Kaori." Minato said placing a hand on my head. "I know we can trust you."

It completely warmed my heart to see the trust in their eyes, and it made me even more determined to keep my promise. I'll make sure to watch over their child, and I will protect him or her as if he or she were my own. I couldn't let either of them or the baby down.

"Kaori, I'm about to start dinner." Minato said. "Want to help me?"

I nodded my head while gigging, and Minato chuckled as he ruffled my hair. We walked into the kitchen as Kushina went to lay on the couch to rest. I helped Minato prepare dinner and during the preparation, I felt Minato glance at me.

"Is there something you wish to ask me, Minato-sensei?" I asked him curiously as I looked up from what I had been stirring.

Minato looked uncertain, which was rare for my sensei. This made my brows pull together in worry.

"Have you tried to speak with Kakashi?" Minato asked.

I stiffened for a moment with my eyes widening before I looked down at the content in the bowl.

"No, Sensei." I said placing the bowl on the counter. "There's nothing to say."

Minato sighed softly while setting down the knife, he had been using to cut vegetables, onto the counter.

"I know he seems distant, Kaori, but don't give up on him." Minato said reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder. "I know the both of you are hurting, but if you come together, it won't be as hard. I just want the both of you to be happy. You're practically my own kids."

My heart warmed once again to hear that as I put a smile on my face for Minato.

"I am happy, Minato-sensei." I insisted. "Today is too great a day not to be happy."

Minato sighed looking sad, and the smile slipped off of my face. Today he should be nothing but happy because his child should be born soon. I didn't want to be the reason he loses his smile. I reached up to place a hand on the one he had on my shoulder.

"For you, Sensei, I…will try to reach out to Kakashi again." I said. "I won't promise that things will turn out as you obviously hope, but I will try…after the baby is born."

Minato's face lit up again, and I smiled the best I could as he gave me a fatherly/brotherly hug.

"Thank-you, Kaori." Minato said.

* * *

><p>"So, excited." I said as I walked beside Kushina.<p>

Biwako, Sarutobi's wife, was in front of us, and her face was as stern looking as every. Kushina smiled at me before we both saw Mikoto bowing to Biwako while holding her newly born son. I walked over unable to stop myself as I peered over at the baby curiously.

"Oh, you had a girl?" Kushina asked while standing behind me.

Mikoto laughed lightly while saying the baby was a boy, and I could see that, I guess. He was just so pretty for a boy.

"Hi there, little guy, you're so handsome. What's your name?" Kushina asked.

"His name is Sasuke." Mikoto said lovingly.

I glanced up to see the soft smile on her face before looking back down at the tiny baby.

"Oh, so he was named after the father of Sandaime-sama, was he?" Biwako asked actually looking gentle.

"Yes, so he will grow to be a strong splendid shinobi." Mikoto asked.

Little Sasuke started to get upset as Mikoto started to converse with Kushina. I reached forward hesitantly to place a hand on Sasuke's head, and he started to quiet down. I smiled at him thinking he was so cute and precious.

"You're very good at that." Mikoto said causing me to glance up at her soft smiling face. "I can see you'll be a good mother one day."

I blushed at the compliment while stepping back to twiddling my fingers shyly.

"Thank-you, Mikoto-sama." I said showing her respect as the wife of Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha Clan. "But it will be a long time before I have children."

"Yes," Kushina began with a teasing grin. "And I can see your first child now. Silver-haired and violet-eyed."

"Silver hair…" I trailed off knowing exactly who she was thinking of as the father.

I blushed deeply while turning away from the three woman as Kushina and Mikoto giggled. I glanced back bashfully, and I could see Biwako even looked amused.

"If you weren't the wife of my sensei and the mother of my godson, I'd wish you pain." I grumbled.

"Oh, lighten up." Kushina said with a giggle. "I was joking, but by your blushing we can tell you like him~"

I glared at her with the blush still present on my face. I shook my head to march forward with their laughter following after me.

"Ah, come on, Kaori!" Kushina called after me as Biwako dragged her along. "I was just teasing!"

* * *

><p>I stood by Kushina's side as she cried out in pain during her labor. Minato was on the other side trying to control the seal as Biwako and Taji helped Kushina with the delivery.<p>

"I've never seen Kushina in so much pain that she's cried out like this." Minato said looking worried. "Is…is she really going to be okay?"

"Yes, she will be fine, but forget about that." Biwako said. "Just concentrate on the nine-tail's seal."

"Okay, but…" Minato trailed off uncertain.

"Minato-sensei, you are the Yondaime Hokage, so act like it." I said firmly. "Kushina-san is fine because she is a woman, and women can take way more pain that men! She needs you to focus on the seal."

Minato looked at me for a moment before nodding his head as he concentrated on the seal. Minato winced looking like he was being strained, so I reached forward to place one of my hands over his. I took a breath before pushing a lot of my chakra into him to help. He looked up at me in surprise as I pushed in all I could to help.

"Kaori…" Minato said.

"Don't worry, Sensei, I've got your back." I said winking despite feeling tired.

He nodded to me in thanks as he went back to strengthening the seal on the nine-tails. It was hectic for a few tense minutes before the sound of a baby crying entered the chamber. I stopped pushing my chakra into Minato, and I gasped feeling exhausted after giving up so much chakra.

"Hot water now!" Biwako ordered.

Taji immediately went to as she was asked, and I smiled feeling happy for my sensei and Kushina. I knew they were going to be great parents. Biwako was quick to clean up the baby, and wrap it up as Minato said it was really hear.

"Today…I'm a father." Minato said.

"Yes, you've got a happy baby boy, Minato." Biwako said gently as she started walking over.

Her gentle tone turned sharp, however, as she told Minato the mother was first when he tried to reach for Naruto. I snorted in amusement as Minato backed up looking slightly stumped that he woman kept him from his baby boy.

"So, Naruto, we finally meet." Kushina said tiredly.

"You'll have time later." Biwako said back to gentle as she started walking away.

I swear that woman has a serious case of bipolar disorder, but it wasn't like I'd ever say that out loud. I don't want my head to be knocked off or anything. I turned away to allow Minato and Kushina a moment. I didn't want to interrupt.

"Alright!" Minato said once the moment was over. "But we need to reseal the nine-tails."

Just as he said that, I sensed an intruder. I whirled around just as a cloaked man killed Biwako and Taji, and my eyes widened when seeing Naruto in his arms.

"Biwako-sama, Taji!" Minato gasped.

I narrowed my eyes at this new man while feeling very protective of the tiny baby in his arms. How dare he lay his hands on my sensei's baby, and on the day of his birth at that. He had to be pretty brave or pretty damn stupid.

"Yondaime Hokage Minato, Fūrin Kaori, step away from the Jinchūriki, or else this child will die in its first minute." The intruder said.

I frowned wondering how this man knew me, but that wasn't really important at the moment. I glanced over at Minato awaiting his order. I wouldn't move until he told me to, and I wouldn't act unless ordered. Kushina let out a cry of pain as black markings appeared on her body with some black blob appearing out of her stomach.

"Kushina/Kushina-san!" Minato sand I said in worry at the same time.

I wanted to reach out to take her hand in comfort, but I wasn't sure if the masked-man would kill Naruto if I did.

"Get away from the Jinchūriki." The man said while pulling out a kunai. "Don't you care what happens to the brat?"

"Wait, please, just stay calm." Minato said while motioning me away from Kushina.

I nodded my head while stepping slowly away from the redheaded woman.

"Speaking for yourself." The man said. "I am calm as can be, Minato."

He threw Naruto into the air causing me to gasp, and as he jumped up to kill Naruto, Minato flashed away to catch him as I let out a blast of wind in hopes of knocking the man back. It was like the wind went right through him, however, as he easily landed on his feet.

"Leave it to the Yellow Flash of Konoha." He said. "But what about the next one?"

He activated paper bombs that he had placed on Naruto's blankets, and I screamed my sensei's name along with Naruto's name as the tags exploded. The two seemed to escape, however, which caused me a sigh of relieve. I then turned to the man while pulling out a kunai.

"Kaori, you need to run!" Kushina begged me as I placed myself between her and the man. "Don't die for me!"

"I'm not going anywhere." I said deathly calm. "I will protect you for everyone's sake! You are loved by so many, Kushina-san, including me. You've treated me like a sister or a daughter, and I look up to you so much. I will not leave you to die."

I could hear her cry behind me, but I kept my eyes on the man in front of me.

"Still loyal to a fault, I see." The man said with a dark chuckle.

I glared wondering why this man spoke as if he knew me or something. Just who the hell was he? He disappeared suddenly making my eyes widen in surprise. I was going to whirl around, but I felt a kunai stab me through the back. I coughed with blood leaving my mouth as pain shot through me. I grit my teeth together as I whirled around to kick him, but I foot went right through.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"Kaori!" Kushina cried out.

I met her worried gaze, and I smiled despite the blood running down my chin.

"Don't worry, Kushina-san." I said with a laugh. "I'm fine."

I was then hit across the face, and I smashed into the wall on the side. I felt myself getting dizzy as I tried to get back up.

"Stay down." The man ordered. "You can't win."

"Doesn't matter." I said as I managed to get to my feet. "I can tell I can't beat you, but I'll just keep you from Kushina-san until Minato-sensei can come back. I won't simply lie down, so you can take the nine-tails from her."

The man sighed seeming to be getting tired of me, but I didn't really care how he felt. He appeared in front of me, and his hand wrapped around my neck. He started choking me, and I coughed feeling my neck closing up.

"No, leave her alone!" Kushina yelled. "Don't kill her!"

Things started going black, and soon I fell completely unconscious.

* * *

><p>Reaper: See? The chapter was completely different than the last one :D Did you like it? Let me know.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped sitting up to see I wasn't in the chamber anymore. I looked around frantically before seeing Minato as he pulled on his Hokage coat.

"Sensei?" I asked.

"Thank-you, Kaori, for protecting Kushina for as long as you could." He said as he turned to smile at me softly. "Can you stay with her and Naruto until things are over?"

I slowly nodded my head, and he knelt down to place his hand on my head. As I looked at him, I felt as if this would be one of the last times I saw him.

"Thank-you…so much for everything, and I want you to promise me something." He said. "Promise me that you will try to reach out to Kakashi."

"I promise." I said feeling sadness enter my heart.

He nodded his head before vanishing in a flash just like his name. I felt weak in my limbs, but I got myself to my feet. I walked over to where Kushina lay with Naruto, and she turned her head to look at me.

"Look at him, Kaori." Kushina said with tears in her eyes. "Isn't he so handsome?"

"Yes." I said sincerely as tears entered my own eyes. "He's the most handsome baby I've ever seen, Kushina-san."

"Still calling me Kushina-san, huh?" She asked looking amused. "Didn't you say I was like a sister to you? Sisters aren't usually so formal."

I smiled trying to seem cheerful as I wiped the tears from my eyes quickly.

"Right, Kushina-nee-chan." I said.

Kushina smiled happily before turning her attention back to Naruto. I looked at my godson while knowing tonight, on a time where things should be happy, things were going to be dark for the village. As I stood there, I swore I would not let Naruto die tonight. I swore to protect him always, and I wouldn't stop until I died.

"Kaori, will you stay with us?" Kushina asked softly.

"I won't go anywhere." I said. "I will be with you both until this is all over. No one can keep me away, I swear."

* * *

><p>"Minato-sensei, you cannot leave me!" I said when Minato came to fetch Kushina and Naruto. "I promised Kushina that I would not leave her until this was over, and I meant it!"<p>

Minato looked at me firmly as Kushina smiled at me weakly. I knew Minato wanted me to stay behind, but I couldn't do that.

"Kaori, you are staying here." Minato said.

"NO!" I said shocking him since I never argued with him like this. "Sensei, I cannot listen to you. I have to go with you. I can't…I can't let you do this alone…we're a team, right?"

Minato's eyes softened as he reached forward to use the back of his hand to brush my tears away.

"Alright, Kaori." Minato finally consented. "You can come, but try to stay safe. Naruto will need you in the future."

I nodded my head while carefully taking Naruto into my arms as Minato picked up Kushina.

"You can keep up?" He asked.

"You taught me well, Sensei." I said nodding. "Just tell me where."

He nodded his head in return while telling me where we were going to go. The both of us then disappeared in a flash before reappearing in a clearing far from the village.

"I can still do it, Minato." Kushina said softly.

Chains erupted from her body, and they ensnared the nine-tails, so he was unable to move. I held Naruto as he cried, and Kushina apologized for waking him. I stared in shock as Kushina spoke about sacrificing herself. I looked down letting her and Minato have a moment. I did not want to intrude on something that was meant to be private. I just stared at Naruto while trying to comfort him until his cries stopped. My head snapped up, however, when hearing that Minato was going to sacrifice himself. Did either of them have to die?

"No, Sensei!" I argued shaking my head. "Naruto will need at least one of you!"

Minato raised his hand to cut off the rest of my rant, and he looked at me almost knowingly.

"Don't even try to put up yourself for nomination." Minato said. "You made me a promise, and you must look after Naruto."

I bowed my head knowing that there was no changing Minato's mind. I would have to live knowing I wasn't strong enough to protect another comrade.

"I will protect him with my life." I swore. "And I will give him all the love I can in your absence."

* * *

><p>I sat there in a daze as I held the sleeping Naruto within my arms. I didn't even react as Sarutobi crouched down beside me.<p>

"Kaori!" He snapped.

I finally looked up at him, but when he actually flinched, I could tell there was no life in my eyes.

"They're…gone, Sandaime-sama." I said as the tears flowed. "They sacrificed themselves for this village by putting part of the nine-tails within Naruto."

Sarutobi nodded as he carefully helped me off the ground as I continued to clutch Naruto. He was the only thing I had left from my sensei and Kushina, and I just felt like he'd slip through my fingers at any second. Other ninja started to appear, but I barely paid any attention to them.

"Kaori!"

When I heard his voice, I looked up to see Kakashi running right to me with Guy, Asuma, and Kurenai right behind him. He stopped in front of me to look me over before he looked down at Naruto.

"Is this…" Kakashi trailed off.

"Yes, Minato-sensei and Kushina-san's son." I said as the tears continued. "His name is Naruto."

I then nearly collapsed feeling exhausted, and Kakashi was quick to catch me before I could hit the ground.

"Kaori!" My friends gasped as they circled.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Sarutobi said. "Her and the child. Kakashi, can you manage?"

Kakashi nodded before he carefully picked me up off the ground. I tightened my hold on Naruto, and the newborn snuggled into my bosom.

"Kakashi." I whimpered as I turned my head into his chest.

"Don't worry, Kaori, I'm here." He said before he started moving swiftly but carefully. "Just stay awake a little while longer."

* * *

><p>I stood on the roof of the Hokage Tower wearing all black as I held the sleeping Naruto. In front of us Sarutobi was giving respect to those who have fallen. I kept my head bowed since I was unable to look at the pictures of the dead. I glanced over towards Kakashi, and I could see that he was looking in my direction as well. Could we pull together now? Could I reach him? The ceremony went on for a while before it finally came to an end. I was about to leave for the hospital since Naruto had more tests that needed to be ran.<p>

"Kaori, please wait." Sarutobi called out.

I turned towards him, and I could see a sadness in his eyes and…regret? Why would that be there? I walked over to him smoothly, so I didn't wake Naruto.

"Yes, Sandaime-sama?" I asked.

"I am sorry to say this, but the elders have decided that you cannot keep Naruto." He said gravely.

My eyes widened in surprise as I unconsciously tightened my hold on Naruto without hurting him.

"What?" I asked.

"They say you are too young to look after a child, and I have to agree with them, Kaori." Sarutobi said.

"But my mom will be there to help, and he needs me!" I protested. "I promised Minato-sensei and Kushina-san that I'd be there for Naruto to give him all their love for them!"

Sarutobi sighed looking even more aged as he leveled his gaze with me to give me a firm look.

"I'm sorry, Kaori, but you can't look out for Naruto." Sarutobi said. "And even after you've gotten older, you can only have limited time with Naruto. The elders do not want you to coddle him because…"

"A weapon shouldn't be coddled?" I asked guessing why they didn't want me to give love to Naruto. "He isn't a weapon though, Sandaime-sama! He's a baby!"

"I know this, Kaori, but I cannot fight the elders on this because the Daimyo agrees with them." Sarutobi said then held out his arms. "You have to give me Naruto."

I bit my lip as tears entered my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. I looked down at my godson, and one of my tears landed on his cheek.

"I love you, Naruto." I said. "And I promise that every second I can be with you that I will give you as much love as possible."

I kissed his forehead before handing him reluctantly to Sarutobi who looked sorry.

"Please, take care of him, Sandaime-sama." I said bowing to him.

I then turned to rush away just as Naruto started to cry as if he knew what was happening.

* * *

><p>I sat silently in the cemetery later that day in front of Rin's grave as the rain poured over me. The rain mixed with the salty tears running down my cheeks, but I'm sure it was obvious that I was crying. The gloomy weather just adding to the depression I was already feeling.<p>

"I just don't know what to do, Rin." I said through a sob. "I promised to watch out for Naruto and to love him as much as possible, but the elders are keeping me from that promise. I feel like I'm letting Minato-sensei and Kushina-san down, ya know?"

I laughed weakly when realizing I used one of Kushina's speaking quirks. I probably just spent so much time with her that it rubbed off on me.

"I'm sure if you were here you would have been able to convince the elders and Sandaime-sama to let you keep Naruto." I said. "They said I couldn't because I'm a child, and even if you would be my age now, you were always much more mature than me. The other reason is that the elders only see Naruto as a weapon."

I shook my head as I brought my knees to my chest to rest my chin on them.

"Here I am crying…and Kakashi probably needs someone right now." I said wiping at my eyes. "I promised Minato-sensei to try to reach out to him again, so I better get to it, huh?"

I was about to stand when I felt someone crouch behind me to wrap their arms around me. Even if his scent was faint because of the rain, I knew immediately that it was Kakashi holding onto me. I placed my hands on his as they rested against my torso, and I held onto them tightly.

"Let me reach out to you this time, Kaori." He said into my ear. "And you can be the one who holds on."

I nodded my head before turning around to bury my face into his neck. He held me close, and his warmth and his scent started to calm me. He started to soothingly rub my back, and I found myself starting to doze off. His soothingly presence and comfort finally lulled me to sleep, and it was the best sleep I had in ages.

* * *

><p>(time skip)<p>

"Congratulations, Kaori, on the promotion." Sarutobi said warmly as I stood in front of him.

I nodded my head thanking him, but I really didn't feel as happy as I probably should have after being promoted to jōnin. After the day of the funeral, Kakashi stayed around for a while, but he started drifting away once more. I tried to hold onto him harder this time, but I hadn't been able to. It's been a year exactly since he finally cut all ties to me, and I felt that this time there was no getting him back.

"I can see you are unhappy, child." Sarutobi said in that knowing way of his. "Today should be a day of celebration."

"Yes, I know, Sandaime-sama." I said nodding. "I just…I don't know. Don't feel like celebrating, I guess."

Sarutobi nodded his head before telling me I was dismissed. I bowed to him before leaving the Hokage Tower. The moment I stepped outside I was tackled by a grinning madly Guy.

"Kaori, today is a special day!" Guy said. "You have finally made jōnin, and we are going to celebrate! Tea and dumplings on me!"

I opened my mouth to decline his offer, but he was already pulling me down the street while taking four words a second. I sighed letting him pull me along even if I really just wanted to go home.

"Oh, look, it's Kakashi!" Guy said.

My snapped my head up to see Kakashi was walking in our direction, but he wasn't even looking at us.

"Hey, Kakashi, join us for dumplings!" Guy called out waving. "Kaori just made jōnin, and we need to celebrate."

Kakashi just kept walking without even giving us a glance, and I looked down feeling hurt.

"Is he ignoring me again?" Guy asked frowning. "We were talking just yesterday."

"It isn't you he's ignoring…it's me." I said. "He hasn't even looked in my general direction for almost a year now."

Guy looked down at me with concern in his eyes as I quickly wiped traitorous tears from my eyes.

"I'm going to head home, Guy." I said. "I just don't feel well enough for celebrating."

I left before he could protest in a poof of smoke, and the moment I popped into my room, I threw myself across my bed. I started sobbing as I clutched my pillow tightly to me. Have I really lost all of my team?

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

"You still refuse to take on a genin team." Sarutobi asked. "Minato used to tell me how much you would go on about someday being a sensei."

"Things change, Sandaime-sama." I said simply. "I do not wish for a genin team. "If I cannot have Naruto as a student then I do not wish to teach anyone."

Sarutobi sighed tiredly, but I wasn't about to budge, so too bad for him. He frowned looking like he gave up. He's been trying to get me to take a team for quite some time now.

"Very well." He said. "You are dismissed."

I bowed to him before leaving out the window since I never liked using the door. I landed down on the street, and the villagers were used to me doing this by now, so they didn't even blink. I sighed to myself as I started walking through the village. I shook my head with my hair moving around me. I've actually cut it in the last ten years, and it now reached my shoulders. I had also changed my style of dressing ever since them.

I still wear kimonos, but the one I have on now is a pale yellow with pink accents. It stopped mid-thigh, and it only had one long sleeve. The other was cut off neatly, and it was the arm that was still bandaged from fingertips to shoulder. Around my waist was a large pink ribbon that tied into a large bow on the back. My hitai-ate was turned into a choker around my neck with the same white material as my previous one, and on my feet were black sandals that went up past my knees.

"Kaori!"

I blinked looking up to see Guy running towards me with a large grin on his face.

"Want to join Asuma, Kurenai, and I for dumplings?" He asked.

"I'd love to." I said. "But I have somewhere I need to be. Sorry, Guy."

Guy looked a little disappointed, but he nodded his head with a smile on his face. I nodded to him in return before hurrying over to the Academy. I arrived in time to see the person I came to see.

"Oi, Naruto!" I called.

He whirled around, and a large grin spread across his face as he started running towards me.

"Kaori!" He shouted launching himself at me.

I laughed catching him while stumbling slightly. He was getting way too big to be jumping on me.

"Hey, you." I said ruffling his hair. "I heard the good news. Congratulations, I know you're going to do well."

Naruto grinned up at me before stepping back to flash me a thumbs up that reminded me of Obito.

"You bet I will, believe it!" He said. "I'll make you proud, Kaori!"

"You little goof, I'm already proud of you." I said tapping his hitai-ate. "Now go before you're late."

He ran off inside, and I smiled as I watched him go. I'm just glad to see him so happy. I frowned when sensing a presence behind me that was familiar. I turned seeing Kakashi, and for the first time in forever he was actually looking at me. I glared at him before walking past him as if he didn't exist. I sensed him reaching for my wrist, so I whirled around to grab his wrist instead. We locked gazes, and I could have sworn I saw regret in his eyes.

"Kaori…" He trailed off. "I know you hate me, but you didn't lose-"

I stopped him right there by slapping him right across the face. I know he let me do it, which only angered me more.

"Don't you dare." I said. "I will not be lied to, Kakashi. I lost you…a _long _time ago."

Pain appeared in his eyes, and I felt my chest tighten at the look in his eyes. I shook my head as I turned around to leave. The nerve of that bastard. Ignore me for over a decade, and then he comes to tell me some kind of bullshit. When he grabbed my wrist, I turned to give him the darkest glare I was capable of. To his credit, he didn't flinch under my heated gaze.

"I just thought you'd like to know that I'll be testing Naruto tomorrow along with two others." Kakashi said.

I stiffened before I turned around so that I didn't have to look at him. Naruto was given to him to train? I had been wanting to take the blonde under my wing, so he wouldn't be stuck with someone who'd be mean to him. Would Kakashi be cruel? I'd hate to think he would be, but the years in ANBU turned him cold. I looked back at Kakashi calculatingly as he finally released my wrist.

"Take care of him, Hatake Kakashi." I said. "Because if you don't then you'll have me to answer to."

"I don't even know if I'll pass them, Kaori." Kakashi said.

"Heh, Naruto will pass." I said. "I have no doubt. Now, if that's all you had to say then I'm going home."

Kakashi looked towards the ground, and I turned to make it home to have a nice long bath. As I walked, I felt as if someone was tightening their hand around my heart, but I wasn't about to turn back. I wouldn't be hurt again. It didn't matter what Kakashi said. He already lied to me before.

* * *

><p>I walked through the village the next night with many people either going home or going to probably grab a bite to eat.<p>

"Hey, Kaori, hey!" I heard Naruto yell.

I turned my head seeing the blonde running towards me with a large grin on his face. Many villagers made a path for him while glaring, which got them glares from me. Naruto came to a skidding stop in front of me, and I smiled down at him.

"How's it going, buddy?" I asked tapping his hitai-ate.

"I'm officially a genin now!" Naruto said giving me a thumbs up. "I've been placed on a team with Sakura and _Sasuke_, and some cool silver-haired guy named Hatake Kakashi!"

I smiled wider despite hearing Kakashi's name, and I even chuckled at how he spat out Sasuke's name.

"That's great, Naruto." I said. "How about we get some ramen? My treat."

"Really?!" Naruto asked.

I nodded my head still smiling, and he grabbed my hand to start pulling me down the street. I laughed shaking my head fondly at the boy. He dragged me all the way to Ichiraku Ramen. We entered the small eatery, and I gave a smile in greeting to Teuchi, which he returned. He was one of the few who didn't think low of me for caring for Naruto. He was also fair to the boy, which is all I could ask for.

"Hey, Teuchi-san, your largest bowls of ramen, please." I said.

Naruto looked at me with a large grin, and Teuchi nodded his head with a laugh as he got preparing the food. Naruto and I took our seats, and he nearly vibrated with excitement.

"I get you like ramen, but chill." I teased.

"It's not that." Naruto said looking at me. "It's just you promised me that once I made genin that you'd tell me some about your team."

I stiffened for a split second before I gave Naruto a smile as I lightly ruffled his hair.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked, which got a nod as a return. "Well, we had five on my team instead of four. Three genin, a chūnin, and jōnin is what we started with. I, along with the two other genin, became chūnin within a year at the age of eleven. The boy who had already been a chūnin is your sensei, Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto looked at me with wide eyes as Teuchi served us our ramen. We both thanked him politely, and Naruto started digging in.

"So, Kakashi-sensei is really awesome, huh?" Naruto asked once he came up for air.

"I guess he is." I said shrugging.

"What about the rest of your team?" Naruto asked. "Are they jōnin now?"

I shook my head while thinking about Rin and Obito, and then I sighed when an image of Minato's smiling face reached my died.

"My two teammates died during their duty as shinobi of Konoha." I said. "My sensei also died, and he saved many people with his sacrifice. Hatake Kakashi and I are the only living members left of my team."

Naruto looked at me for a moment then hugged me, which made me blink in surprise.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I blinked once more before I ruffled his hair while putting a smile on my face when he looked up at me.

"It's alright." I said. "In the world of the shinobi…death happens. You just train to be strong, Naruto, and protect those who are important to you."

Naruto nodded his head with determination in his eyes before he looked longingly at the bowl of ramen in front of me. I chuckled before pushing it over at him.

"Thanks!" He said.

He started inhaling the food, and I shook my head wondering where he got such an appetite. Once he was done, I paid for the ramen then followed Naruto outside.

"See you later, Kaori." Naruto said.

"You sure will, squirt." I said tapping his hitai-ate.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a little over two weeks since Naruto made genin, and the boy was starting to realize just how boring genin missions were. He came to me constantly complaining about how he hated his mission, and I'd just have to tell him to be patient until a higher ranked mission came along. This always earned me a frown and a huff, which was rather amusing. I knew very well that patience was something that Naruto seriously lacked. I shook my head with a fond smile on my face when thinking of the blonde as I made my way to see the Hokage.

I haven't had a mission in a while, and I was just so damn bored. I needed something to do. I told him this last week, and he just had to point out that if I had a genin team that I wouldn't be bored. I had to point out afterwards that only nine genin would make it, and since Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai passed their genin, it meant I couldn't have a team. I was really smug for like two seconds before he pointed out I could have had a team last year or the year before that. I snorted thinking of the old man as I walked into the office located above the Academy where I knew the Hokage would be.

I paused in the doorway, however, when seeing extremely familiar silver hair. I tried to ignore the man while seeing the Daimyo's wife fawning over her precious Tora. I shook my head feeling sorry for the feline. I then frowned with my eyebrow twitching as the owner of said hair turned to look at me. When his attention turned away from Sarutobi, the elderly man looked back at me. I raised my hand in a wave, and he grinned looking amused. Old bastard is probably amused at my discomfort.

"Kaori, welcome." He said.

Naruto turned with a large grin spreading across his face. He went to hug me, but I turned him around by grasping his shoulder.

"Act like a shinobi when in front of a client." I said sternly, but not harshly.

Naruto rolled his eyes while crossing his arms over his chest as the Daimyo's wife left. Once I let go of his shoulder, he turned to give me a big hug. I pat him on the head, and I blushed slightly when Sarutobi and Iruka chuckled. I dared to glance at Kakashi, and he just had an indifferent look on his face. What a shocker…not really.

"Is there something you need, Kaori?" Sarutobi asked.

"I need a mission, Sandaime-sama." I replied with a sigh as Naruto let go. "I'm about to die of boredom with all the time off I've had, and don't say the answer to my problem is getting an genin team. You've said that to me enough that it's imprinted in my brain."

Sarutobi just grinned as Naruto snickered behind his hands, which earned him a 'loving' whap on the head from me. He frowned at me as he rubbed his head while moving back to his team.

"Perhaps, you'd like to help Squad Seven with their new mission." Sarutobi suggested.

"No offense, Sandaime-sama, but I said I needed something take the boredom away not something that will just add to it." I said frowning.

He shook his head saying he'd be right with me after assigning Squad Seven something.

"Now then for Squad Seven's next mission we have several available attacks." Sarutobi said. "Among them babysitting the Chief Councilor's three-year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes-

"NO!" Naruto interrupted while crossing his arms like an x. "I wanna go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this little kid stuff. Come on, old man."

I sighed shaking my head while wondering where I went wrong when trying to teach Naruto manners during our few visits. Kakashi sighed beside me as he slightly hung his head, and I grinned knowing he was so getting a scolding later.

"How dare you!" Iruka exploded. "You're just brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills to improve yourselves!"

"Are you serious?!" Naruto demanded. "Babysitting is not a mission! It's just a stupid-"

He was cut off when Kakashi bonked him over the head, which sent the blonde to the floor. I glared at Kakashi, and impressively he didn't flinch.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi asked Naruto as he was laying on the ground.

Naruto sat up rubbing his head while whining, and I knelt down to inspect the bump on his head. I won't lie, I'm sort of a mother hen when it comes to Naruto.

"Naruto, it seems you do not understand the task you have been given." Sarutobi said.

He started explaining the different missions and such, and I completely ignored him. I've heard this all before because Sarutobi had to explain the same thing to Obito, who ignored him, just as Naruto is doing now as he talked about ramen with his team. I was surprised Kakashi hadn't scolded him, and was actually listening to the blonde's rambling.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi snapped.

"Oh, sorry." Kakashi said.

"Ah, you always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something!" Naruto complained. "But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time! I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission!"

Naruto then turned around to pout, and I chuckled knowing Naruto wouldn't give in until he got his way. He's very stubborn like that, and I'm afraid he might have gotten that from me. Or Kushina. The woman had been very stubborn, and almost never ever lost an argument.

"So be it." Sarutobi said at last. "Since you are so determined I'm going to give you a c-ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

Naruto cheered happily in victory as the blond turned around to look at Sarutobi. I grinned down at him in amusement as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Who are we guarding?" Naruto asked. "Who? Are we guarding a princess? Or some big league councilor?!"

"Don't be so impatient." The Hokage said. "I will bring him in now."

He called for the visitor to be brought in, and when the door opened we all turned. We saw some old man holding a sake bottle as he leaned against the door.

"What the?" The man asked. "A bunch of little snot nosed kids?"

The man then took a few long gulps of his sake as we just kind of stared at him.

"And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face." The man said. "Do you really expect me to believe that you're a ninja?"

"Haha, who's the little one with the…" Naruto trailed off while looking at this teammates.

I counted down to one from five, and as soon as I finished mentally counting, Naruto tried to lung at his new client. Kakashi and I reached for him at the same time, and I ignored the slight spark that traveled between us when I accidentally brushed his hand. We were both able to snare Naruto by the back of his jumpsuit, and I gave him a deadpanned look as he continued to struggle.

"I'll demolish you!" Naruto said

"You can't demolish the client, Naruto." Kakashi said. "It doesn't work that way."

"I am Tazuna." The old man said. "A master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world. I expect for you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life."

Naruto still looked ready to 'demolish' Tazuna, so I let go of him, since Kakashi had him, to look him in the eye.

"Naruto, you have to calm down." I said. "A real shinobi wouldn't lose his temper over some comment made to insult them. You're a real shinobi now, right?"

Naruto stopped struggling with a frown still on his face, but he did nod his head to me. I smiled ruffling his hair as Kakashi finally let him go.

"Then it's settled." Sarutobi said suddenly. "Kaori, you will be going with them to the Land of Waves."

"Eh?" Kakashi and I asked together.

* * *

><p>I stood by Kakashi unhappily as Naruto was the first to walk through the village gates. He whirled around extending his arms with a grin on his face.<p>

"YEAAAH!" He cheered. "Alright!"

"What are you getting all excited about, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've left the village!" Naruto said looking around excitedly. "I'm a traveler now, believe it!"

I chuckled lightly shaking my head as I followed the blonde past the gate. I remember my first mission outside the village, and I felt almost as excited as Naruto appeared to be now.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt?" Tazuna asked Kakashi. "He's a joke."

Naruto immediately stopped laughing and looking around, and I threw a frown at Tazuna. I knew I told Naruto a real shinobi doesn't get upset at insulting comments, but this old geezer was insulting my dear Naruto.

"He's with Kaori and I, and we're jōnin." Kakashi said. "So, you don't need to worry."

I snorted knowing that was the true. Two jōnin on a c-ranked mission just seemed like too much to me.

"Hey, never insult a ninja it's a big mistake!" Naruto said whipping around to point at Tazuna. "And I'm one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I'm going to be Hokage, and you'll look up to me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!"

Oh, I wasn't sure how anyone could forget Naruto once they met him. I smiled at Naruto warmly while knowing he'd reach his dream.

"Hokage are powerful and wise." Tazuna said after finishing a drink. "You are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Ah, so when pigs fly, right?" I asked casually as I kept walking.

I felt Tazuna glaring at the back of my head, and I heard Kakashi sigh behind me. I also heard two separate giggles, which I knew were from Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto will reach his dream." I said glancing back. "I have no doubt about this, Tazuna-san. When he does you'll probably wish you played nice."

Naruto smiled brightly at me, and I reached back to tap his hitai-ate affectionately.

"He can become Hokage ten times over, but to me he'll always be nobody, a loser." Tazuna said.

I glared at him sharply, and held back a smirk of satisfaction when he jerked back. Naruto, who was still beside me, let out a growl as he went to beat up Tazuna again. Kakashi grabbed him this time while reminding him that he couldn't hurt the client.

"Yeah, we need the money." I teased with a wink. "If you kill him we won't get paid."

Tazuna glared at me this time as he walked by, and Kakashi gave me a deadpanned look. I shrugged innocently as I turned around deciding to ignore the man as much as possible. We walked in silence for a while, and even if I had my eyes closed, I was very aware of what was going on around me.

"Say, Tazuna-san," Sakura began suddenly. "You're from the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Tazuna asked.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in that country too, aren't there?" Sakura asked.

"No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves." Kakashi said. "But there are other Hidden Villages with their own customs were ninja reside."

He then went to explain about the five different hidden villages that were in five separate lands, the Land of Fire being one of them. I sighed at the history lesson while deciding not to listen. What can I say? I'm not a fan of hearing the same thing more than once. Kakashi then explained that each of the five great Shinobi nations are overseen by the five Kage, or shadows.

"Then Hokage-Sama is really important!" Sakura said smiling brightly.

I cracked an eye open to look at her while feeling she didn't really mean what she said. I could also feel doubt rolling off of Naruto, and as for Sasuke, I couldn't get a clean read on him.

"Hey!" Kakashi said getting all of us to look at him. "You all just doubted Hokage-Sama, didn't you? That's what you were thinking!"

Naruto and Sakura quickly shook their heads to deny this, but I knew it was definitely true.

"Sandaime-sama may be getting older, but he's stronger than Kakashi and I." I added getting Naruto and Sakura to look at me curiously. "He could kick my ass whenever he wanted to be honest."

Naruto's mouth dropped open as he looked at me in pure disbelief. I chuckled patting him on the head as his mouth snapped shut.

"But, no one can beat you, Kaori!" Naruto said. "I don't believe it, believe it!"

My chuckle turned into a laugh while I was flattered that Naruto thought so highly of me.

"Thanks for that, but I'm far from the strongest ninja out there." I said. "Kakashi has beat me quite a few times in the past. I'm sure I could take him now though."

I winked at Naruto, and he grinned mischievously while glancing at Kakashi who I felt was watching us.

"Can you?" Kakashi asked with a slight challenge to his words. "I seem to remember you always needing me to rescue you many times in the past."

I frowned remembering one of those many times as if it happened yesterday as cliché as that sounds.

~flashback~

_ "This sucks!" I yelled while I was tied to a pole in some enemy camp. _

_ "Pipe down, prisoner!" One of the guard's barked._

_ I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, which earned me a harsh smack to the face. I grinned at the man despite the pain, which only seemed to tick him off more. He was going to hit me again, but his companion grabbed his wrist._

_ "Don't abuse her." He said sternly. "She's only a child."_

_ I wanted to argue with that statement, but since he helped me out, I didn't. The other man growled while jerking his wrist away from my kidnapper/savior. _

_ "You okay, kid?" He asked me. _

_ "Pfft, I've been hit harder by my grandma, and she's ancient." I said. _

_ The man's lips twitched up momentarily before he left me to go join his friend at a camp fire. Gees, I wish I was over there. It's freezing here! I shook my head while wondering if I would ever get back to the others. I was surprised when a hand was suddenly clamped over my mouth. I jerked my head to the side seeing Kakashi, so I relaxed partially. _

_ "You're just great at getting kidnapped, aren't you?" He asked quietly while looking annoyed. _

_ I glared at him as he undid the binds around my hands and wrists. Once I was free, he grabbed me to get me out of there._

_ "You owe me such much." Kakashi grumbled. _

~end of flashback~

"Well, _**I**_ _don't need __**you **_to protect me." I said glaring.

Kakashi did give a flinch this time, and for the briefest of moment I felt bad for what I had just said. I mentally slapped myself, however, as I remembered everything he put me through.

"Well, anyway there are no ninja battles in a C-ranked mission, so you can relax." Kakashi said clearing his voice awkwardly.

"So, then we're not going to run into any enemy ninja." Sakura said.

"It get's rather boring." I said with a sigh. "I told Sandaime-sama I needed to relieve my boredom not add to it."

We walked for a few more hours when I spotted a random puddle in the road. Kakashi and I exchange a small glance, but it was enough to know what we were both thinking. We turned back forward as if nothing happened, and I sensed when those chūnin level ninja decided to climb out of their puddle. Two sets of chain wrapped around Kakashi and I, and I fought a smirk as we used the substitution jutsu. I hid in a tree with Kakashi in the branch below as we watched the fight.

I bit my lip while using every muscle in my body not to go to Naruto when he obviously froze up. Sasuke luckily saved my godson, which prompted a sigh of relief. If I knew Naruto really was going to die, I would have stepped in before it could happen. Kakashi and I watched the fight a bit longer before we knew the genin would be killed if we didn't step it. Kakashi took out the chūnin going for Sakura and Sasuke, so I appeared in front of Naruto to take care of the second by twirling around to kick my foot against his jaw. He dropped to the ground as I glanced back at Naruto who seemed shocked.

"Hi." Kakashi said simply.

I watched as Naruto gapped while looking over to where he saw us 'die', but there were only cut up limbs instead.

"Naruto, sorry I didn't help you right away." Kakashi said. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you'd freeze up like that."

Naruto grit his teeth looking ashamed of himself, and if I knew it wouldn't embarrass him more, I would have hugged him comfortingly. I knew I couldn't baby him forever. He's a shinobi now.

"Good job, Sasuke, very smooth." Kakashi said. "You too, Sakura."

"Hey," Sasuke said suddenly. "You're not hurt are ya, scaredy-cat?"

Naruto growled looking ready to attack Sasuke, but I placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. I did give a disapproving glance to Sasuke before looking down at my godson.

"Naruto, stay still." I said. "These ninja have poison in their claws, and the more you move around the faster then poison will spread through your body, which will lead to your death. Do you want that to happen?"

Naruto gasped in surprise before vigorously shaking his head, so he at least understood the situation he was in.

"Oh, by the way, Tazuna-san, we need to talk." Kakashi said.

Tazuna looked uncomfortable as Kakashi and I both stared at him until he almost started to fidget. I lightly shook my head at him before helping Kakashi tie up the chūnin Kirigakure shinobi.

"They're Chūnin from Kirigakure, Village Hidden in the Mist." Kakashi said. "They're specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of them asked.

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks." Kakashi said as if it was obvious, which it was.

I just gave the chūnin deadpanned looks while wondering how they could be so sloppy.

"In that case, why did you leave it for the genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna said.

Kakashi went to answer, but I stepped forward with a frown on my face, which made him pause.

"If we had just attacked immediately and killed them on sight then we wouldn't have gotten any information." I said. "There were questions that needed answers. Like who were they after? It had to be either us, the ninja, or you, the master bridge builder. I think we go our answer too."

Tazuna frowned before looking down as if he couldn't keep his gaze locked on mine, which was an telltale sign of guilt.

"When you put in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men." Kakashi said. "You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would be a B-ranked mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination, and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B-mission. Apparently you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"Which translates to us most likely going home." I muttered.

I sighed not wanting to do that, but with three genin with us, even if one talented, it would make things dangerous for all of us.

"We're genin." Sakura said. "This is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back, and we really need to treat Naruto's wound and get back as soon as possible. Back in our village we can get him to a doctor."

Kakashi and I glanced at Naruto, who blinked, before turning away looking upset. My eyes softened knowing this had to be hard for him.

"Naruto's hand could become a problem." Kakashi said then sighed. "I guess we better head back to the village."

Naruto surprised all of us when he took a kunai to stab his hand with it. I nearly started having a heart attack when seeing a kunai sticking out of my godson's hand.

"Why am I so different?" Naruto asked. "Why am I always, ugh! I worked so hard to get here. Pushing myself until it hurt. Training myself for hours. Anything to get stronger to reach my dream. I will never back down again, and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, and I will not lose to Sasuke. Most of all, I will make Kaori proud of me."

I sighed because I told that goof that I was already proud of him, and I had meant it.

"Upon this wound I make this pledge, believe it." Naruto said. "Bridge Builder, I will finish this mission, and protect you with this kunai. A real ninja never gives up, and neither do I. Don't you guys worry about me I'll be fine. Let's go."

"Uh, Naruto, that was really cool how you took the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood you're going to die." Kakashi said.

It was silent between all of us for a long moment, and Kakashi went to stand by Naruto while grinning.

"Good thing to stop the bleeding now, seriously." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked even paler before he yelled out as he started freaking. Despite everything, I giggled in amusement as Naruto jumped around flailing his arms. I walked forward to crouch down in front of him, and I reached out to gently take his hand.

"Calm down." I said softly. "Let me take care of it."

Naruto instantly reacted to my soft voice as I pulled out some bandages. I was about to wrap up his hand when I saw that the cut was already healing thanks to the chakra of the nine-tails. I narrowed my eyes at the cut while knowing the seal had to be loosening if its chakra was healing Naruto.

"Uh, um, you have a really serious look on your face." Naruto said. "You're scaring me. Am I okay?"

"Everything's fine." I said with a giggle.

I wrapped up his hand before standing onto my feet beside Kakashi. We exchanged a glance knowing that we would have to keep a look on Naruto.

"Well, we should keep going." I said.


	5. Chapter 5

Reaper: Sorry for any typos. I didn't proof read this time.

* * *

><p>I sat across from Kakashi on the boat as we traveled through the fog towards the Land of Waves. I had tried to sit farther away, but that didn't work out as I wanted.<p>

"This fog is so thick." Sakura whispered. "You can't see anything."

"The bridge isn't far now." The boatman said. "Our destination is just ahead, the Land of Waves."

A huge uncompleted bridge then was able to be seen through the fog, and I looked at it mildly impressed.

"Whoa, it's huge!" Naruto exclaimed.

I winced at the loudness of his voice as the boatman told him to be quiet. Naruto gasped placing his hands over his mouth when realizing his mistake. I lightly shook my head, but a tiny smile grew on my face.

"Tazuna-san," Kakashi began. "Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us I'm afraid we'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."

"For once I agree with Kakashi." I added as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Tazuna looked from Kakashi and I, and I narrowed my eyes at him impatiently.

"I have no choice but to tell you." Tazuna said. "No, I want you to tell the truth. Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked. "Hmm, who is it?"

"You know him." Tazuna said. "At least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato."

My eyes narrowed more as I exchanged a glance with Kakashi. I knew that name, and by the look in Kakashi's eye, I could tell he did too.

"Gato?" Kakashi inquired. "Of Gato Transport? He's a business leader. Everyone knows him."

Well, not everyone obviously because the three genin with us looked confused.

"Oh, what? What?" Naruto questioned.

"Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true." Tazuna said. "But below the surface with the same ruthless methods he's used to take over businesses and nations he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja. It was year ago when Gato first set his sights on the Land of Waves. He came to our island, and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared."

I frowned not liking this Gato person, but I never liked rude people like him. If I ever met him, I'll beat some manners into him for sure.

"In an island nation the man who controls the sea controls everything." Tazuna continued. "Finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears, the bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land, and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder."

Hmm, well that explains everything, and now I could see why someone like Gato would want Tazuna dead.

"So, that's it." Sakura said. "Since you're in charge of the bridge you're in this gangster's way."

"That means those guys we fought in the forest were working for Gato." Sasuke added.

"But there's one thing that still puzzles me." I said. "If you knew Gato was dangerous and would send ninja then why lie? Wouldn't it had been safer for you to pay for the B-ranked mission, so to get better protection?"

Kakashi nodded wondering this as well as the two looked to Tazuna curiously.

"That's because the Land of Waves is a small and poor nation." Tazuna explained. "Even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge cannot pay for an A or B-ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home, but don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad, I want my granddad!'. Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of Konohagakure for abandoning her father, and living her life in sorrow. Oh, well it's not your fault. Forget it."

I gave him a deadpanned look while not impressed with his performance. It wasn't very convincing to me. I looked around, and snorted seeing all the guilty expressions on the others' faces. What suckers.

"Well," Kakashi began while tapping his hitai-ate. "I guess we have no other choice. We'll gave to keep guarding you."

"Oh, I'm very grateful." Tazuna said.

He turned to throw out a peace sign, and I rolled my eyes at him. He better hope the others don't notice him doing that. We traveled for a bit longer before the boatman told them they were approaching the shore.

"Tazuna, we've been very fortunate." The boatman said. "No one has noticed us so far."

"Nice going." Tazuna complimented.

We went through a tunnel, and when we came to the other side there wasn't any fog in sight. We came to a stop by the shore, and everyone climbed off the boat.

"That's as far as I go." The boatman said. "Good luck."

"Right." Tazuna said. "Thank-you for taking such a risk."

The boatman just told us all to be careful before he started his motor to hurry away.

"Okay." Tazuna said. "Take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece."

Kakashi nodded then we all started walking in the direction of Tazuna's home. After walking for a bit, Naruto suddenly ran forward, which made us pause to watch him. When he threw a kunai dangerously close to the rest of us, I stiffened while wondering if something had gotten past my senses.

"Hmmm, it was just a mouse." Naruto said.

I nearly face-palmed right there, but I resisted the urge as I lightly shook my head.

"A mouse?!" Sakura demanded. "Yeah, everyone can see through your stupid act! You're so obvious it's embarrassing."

"Naruto, those are kunai, and they're dangerous." Kakashi said sternly.

"Stop trying to scare me, you stumpy little dwarf!" Tazuna shouted.

Sasuke and I didn't say anything, and Naruto ignored those who yelled at him as he continued looking for danger. Kakashi and I then whipped our heads to the side when we _did_ sense something. Naruto seemed to as well as he threw another kunai. Sakura walked up to him to hit him as I frowned at the bush I had sensed someone in earlier.

"Why did you do that?" Naruto asked holding his head. "Someone is following us, I mean it!"

Sakura didn't believe him, and as she yelled at Naruto, I went into the bush to take a look. Kakashi moved with me, and when past the bush, I saw a small white rabbit.

"Naruto, look what you did!" Sakura said as she and Naruto joined us.

"Ah, a rabbit!" Naruto gasped.

He ran over to the rabbit to pick it up, and he then started hugging it as he apologized. As everyone gathered around Naruto, I frowned since something was wrong. There shouldn't be snow rabbits in this season, and animals were commonly used for substitution jutsu. My eyes widened when feeling two separate killing intents from behind.

"Look out/Get down!" Kakashi and I shouted.

A sword went whizzing past us as we all ducked before it got stuck into a tree. A man appeared on the hilt of the sword as I stood up quickly. I frowned at him while sensing the other presence was hanging back for the moment.

"Well, well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi said stepping forward. "Rogue ninja from Kirigakure, Village Hidden in the mist."

I narrowed my eyes at the man when Naruto suddenly went to charge forward. I shot my arm out to stop him before pushing the blonde behind me.

"No, Naruto." I said. "You'll only get in the way. This man is not like those chūnin from before."

I could tell Naruto wasn't pleased, but he didn't argue, which I was grateful for. Kakashi glanced back at me, and I nodded my head as I shifted to the side slightly. Kakashi looked back to Zabuza as a tension settled over us.

"If he's our opponent I'll need this." Kakashi said while grabbing his hitai-ate. "This could be treacherous."

"Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye." Zabuza said looking down at them. "Did I get that right?"

Zabuza's eyes slid over to me as I looked up at him with level eyes and he chuckled.

"And you're Fūrin Kaori the Wind Witch." Zabuza added.

I frowned because I always hated my 'title' because I am not a witch in any sense or form.

"It's too bad, huh?" Zabuza asked. "But you'll have to hand over the old man."

I narrowed my eyes at him as I very slightly shifted my foot more to the side. Kakashi quickly told his team to get into manji formation, and I knew things were about to get ugly.

"Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork, and now it's time to use it." Kakashi said.

Kakashi raised his hitai-ate to reveal his closed scarred eye before he opened his eye to reveal the Sharingan eye as he said he was ready.

"Well, looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action." Zabuza said. "This is an honor."

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan." Naruto said. "Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"

I frowned wondering if this was really the time for a explanation of a Kekkei Genkai.

"Sharingan, a rare power." Sasuke said. "It resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu can see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu and reflect it back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare, form of Dojutsu. However, there is more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more."

I glanced at the boy knowing that seeing a non-Uchiha have his clan's eye had to be unnerving.

"You got it right, boy, but you only scratched the surface." Zabuza said. "The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail."

I glanced around while noticing that a mist was rolling in to give Zabuza a cover.

"As for you, Kakashi, Kaori, Jōnin in the assassination unit of Kirigakure we had a standing order to destroy you on sight." Zabuza said. "Your profiles were in our bingo book. They called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi the Copy Ninja. And the woman who is the mistress of the wind, Kaori the Wind Mistress."

Naruto exclaimed that was so cool as the other Genin just remained completely silent. I lightly shook my head since this wasn't the time to be impressed.

"Enough talking." Zabuza said crouching down on the hilt of his sword. "I need to exterminate the old man _now_."

The Genin immediately went to get around Tazuna, and as they stood around him, I kept my eyes on Zabuza.

"So, I guess I'll have to exterminate you two first, eh, Kakashi?" Zabuza commented, but before he could get started, I felt the second presence shift.

When I sensed the second presence heading forward, I pulled out a kunai while whirling around. My kunai blocked a slim blade, and the wielder of the blade was a woman who appeared close in age to me. She had black hair that got lighter as it reached the tips which were white. Her skin was almost grayish in color, and her eyes were blood red. She had on a black tank top that stopped before her bellybutton, grey baggy capris that were tucked into back sandals that went to her knees, and she had black arm warmers. Her hitai-ate was around her neck like a necklace, and it showed she was also from Kirigakure.

"Tsukiko, I told you to wait!" Zabuza snapped.

The woman, Tsukiko, stuck her tongue out childishly at Zabuza, and it made him growl. I blinked wondering what was up with these two.

"I can't let you have all the fun, Zaza-chan~" Tsukiko sand.

Zabuza actually flinched at the nickname, and it took everything I had not to snort in amusement. Zaza-chan? What kind of name was that?

"Besides, I hear the Wind Witch of Konoha is supposed to be really fast." Tsukiko said. "I want to test myself against her."

"Fine, but don't forget our objective." Zabuza said.

Tsukiko waved him off, which I could tell really peeved him off since he growled again.

"Kaori." Kakashi called out getting my attention. "Can you handle her?"

"Pfft, who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I asked feeling offended. "Just focus on Momochi, and making sure your squad knows what to do, _Captain_."

I slightly sneered the last part, but even behind his mask, I could have sworn he smirked in amusement.

"Shall we move away from here?" Tsukiko asked me while smiling. "Zaza-chan, doesn't like it when I get in his way. Besides, we wouldn't want the little genin to get hurt."

"You even move a inch in their direction, and I'll have your head rolling across the ground before you can even blink." I said coldly.

Tsukiko blinked before letting out a giggle, and I my glare turned even more icy.

"So, you're overprotective of your pups too, huh?" She asked in amusement. "I have a pup of my own, and I'm terribly protective of him."

I blinked wondering who this kid was, and I wondered why she referred to him as a pup. I wasn't about to ask though since now wasn't the time.

"Fine, we'll move." I said. "But it's not like it'll make much of a difference. You'll be dead soon enough."

Tsukiko just continued to grin before the both of us vanished in a flash of movement. We appeared in a clearing that wasn't too far away, so I could return to the others in a split second if they needed me. Tsukiko and I just faced each other silently for a moment before we shifted our feet slightly. We jumped forward with her blade and my kunai out. We went into the air to clash in the middle, but we both blocked each others attacks.

We did this a few more times before I decided it was time for some ninjutsu or a bigger weapon. I pulled out a scroll from my back pouch, and I tossed it into the air to perform a few quick hand signs. The scroll opened up and it spun around with a long weapon coming off it. I reached out snatching what appeared to be a long metal staff, but at the top it looked like an odd folded fan. I tapped the bottom of the staff onto the ground, and the top part snapped open to reveal a large fan. I whipped the staff around me, and the wind started to shift.

"Hmm, what an interesting weapon." Tsukiko said with a hum.

I didn't reply as I narrowed my eyes. I've heard of Yoruhana Tsukiko, and I knew she was just as much a threat as Zabuza. They are both originally from Kirigakure, and both were masters at the silent killing technique. If I wasn't careful then I'd be dead before I even knew it. A mist started rolling in, and Tsukiko grinned at me before vanishing in the mist. I frowned knowing I couldn't rely on my sight for this battle.

I closed my eyes trying to listen to all the noises around me. I heard movement to my left, but I also heard moves from behind me and my right. I frowned at that before hearing what sounded like growling. Did Tsukiko have a ninken? Something lunged at me from behind, and I dipped backwards almost bending completely backwards as something flew over me. I felt fur brush across my nose before what ever jumped at me landed in front of me. I opened my eyes seeing a large black wolf with a white muzzle in front of me.

"You've met my dear partner, Kuro." Tsukiko purred behind me. "But he isn't alone."

I whirled around to hit her, but a white wolf came at me, and I had to use my staff to hold back its snapping jaws. I tossed it away, and it landed on its feet beside the black wolf.

"And that is Shiro." Tsukiko said from somewhere in the mist. "I know it's not very creative, but I named them when I was six, so sue me~"

I frowned because I was at a slight disadvantage. Not only did I have to worry about an assassin in the mist but her pet puppies. What a pain in the ass. Speaking of puppies, I jumped up into the air to dodge their jaws. Tsukiko appeared behind me in the air, and she took a swipe at me with her sword. I whirled around to block her blade with my staff, and when she grinned, I grimaced knowing something bad was about to happen. I was proven right when she reached out to grasp the front of my kimono. I was about to break free, but Kuro and Shiro jumped into the air to bright down on my arms with their jaws.

"Shit!" I cursed when the pain shot up my arms.

They pulled me down to the ground, and Tsukiko landed on the ground as well. She smirked at me with a sadistic look in her eyes as she raised her blade.

"Guess, you're not as great as everyone claimed." Tsukiko said with a giggle. "Goodbye, Fūrin Kaori."

She went to bring her blade down across my neck, but I smirked in amusement. I turned into the wind while managing to get loose from the wolves. Tsukiko gasped as she jerked back, and I appeared behind her with a kunai to her throat.

"Do you really think that you could kill me off so easily?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Do not insult me. I worked hard to earn that name given to me."

Tsukiko growled at me, and even if I had her trapped, I had to jump away because of those damn wolves. I sighed in aggravation before I started moving my staff around quickly. The fan on the end started messing with the wind around, and it started to collect around me. I started twirling the staff around my body so fast that the staff became a blur.

"Win Style: Wind of the Dancing Blades." I said.

The wind that had been collecting around me shot out from around me to twirl at an alarming pace around Tsukiko and her wolves. It brought them up into the air, and cuts and gashes started to appear on their bodies. I swiped out my hand, and the wind stopped abruptly. They fell to the grounds, and the two wolves puffed away, so I guess that meant they were just summons. Tsukiko sat up with a glare in her eyes.

"I'm not done." She said.

I just sighed shaking my head as I closed the fan on top of the staff. I'd have to reseal it into the scroll later. I stabbed the bottom half into the ground, and I was about to pull out a kunai when two senbon hit punctured Tsukiko's neck. She fell to the ground with a thud, and my head jerked up to where a hunter-nin was standing in a tree.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I have been hunting for this one and Momochi Zabuza for some time." The hunter-nin said politely.

I frowned in suspicion before looking at the corpse of Zabuza that was hanging across the tree branch. Shouldn't have this kid destroyed the body on sight?

"Thank-you for weakening her enough for me to give the final blow." He said getting me to look at him again.

I hummed as a response, and the hunter-nin jumped down to wear Tsukiko's body laid. Something about this just didn't seem right to me.

"Your friends are still well, and waiting for you to return." The boy said as he picked up the body.

He vanished a second later with Zabuza's body as well, and I frowned. That just didn't seem right to me. I shook my head before I rushed to rejoin the others. When I arrived I saw that everyone was gathered around Kakashi.

"Kaori!" Naruto called when seeing me. "There's something wrong with Kakashi-sensei!"

I let out a sigh before I went over to the group. I knelt down to check Kakashi's pulse. It was steady, so he wasn't that bad off. Besides, he didn't even have that many physical wounds.

"He'll be fine." I said. "He just overused the Sharingan. We'll move him to Tazuna's house, and I'll treat him along with you two."

I looked at Naruto and Sasuke pointedly, and Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Sasuke just 'hn'ed, and my brow twitched in annoyance. Typical Uchiha.

"Kaori, your arms." Naruto said looking worried.

I smiled at him while reaching up from my kneeled position beside Kakashi to tap his hitai-ate.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto." I said. "Now, let's get this heavy bastard to Tazuna's place."

They stared at me with wide eyes at what I called Kakashi as I hoisted said up off the ground.

"You've really put on some weight." I said as I half dragged the unconscious shinobi. "You need to work out more, and maybe stop sitting around reading porn."

I paused in my walking to look back at the students and Tazuna to see they were staring at me seeming shocked or confused.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked. "Tazuna, you're going to have to lead the way, ya know?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, there you go." I said as I finished patching up Sasuke.<p>

Sasuke nodded his thanks silently, and I lightly shook my head. I looked to Naruto seeing that he was scratching at the bandage I placed on his cheek. I slapped his hand away, and he pouted at me as I gave him a stern stare.

"Don't scratch at it." I said firmly as I stood.

He nodded his head even if he continued pout childishly. I shook my head as I went to the room where Tsunami let us put Kakashi. I sat beside him to start checking over his body. Once Rin had died, I tried to learn a little more than the basic medical ninjutsu, so to help anyone who was wounded.

"You're such a moron." I said as I lifted his hand, which had been cut. I had saved him for last since he was mostly just tired, and I don't particularly like him. I tugged off his glove then started to heal the cut. I heard him start to stir, but I didn't take my eyes off his hand.

"Kaori?" He asked sounding tired.

He tried to sit up, but I roughly pushed him back down while glaring at him. He laid back down with his eye slightly wide at the rough treatment.

"Hey, you no better than to move." I said stiffly. "Just lay still."

He nodded his head slowly as I healed the cut as much as I could with the healing ninjutsu. I brought out some bandages to start to wrap up his hand. He caught my fingers in his, and I looked at him in surprise.

"Kaori, I-"

"Don't." I cut him off quickly. "I don't wish to hear whatever you have to say. Especially if it's some kind of apology."

I tugged my hand away to finishing wrapping up his hand. Once finished, I put away the bandages. As I cleaned up the bandages, I made sure not to look at Kakashi.

"Kaori, please." He tried again. "We need to talk about everything that's happened. About everything I did to you. I was wrong to try and push you out of my life. I just-"

"Wanted to try to distance yourself, so if I died you wouldn't feel hurt as much." I interrupted in a harsh whisper.

I didn't need the others hearing this, and I didn't need Naruto to get upset with Kakashi since Kakashi is his teacher. I also didn't want Naruto to feel as if he had to choose between Kakashi and I.

"Yes, I wanted to do that, but the longer I was away…it only made me want to be with you more." Kakashi said sounding sincere. "It was stupid of me, Kaori."

"Yes, it was." I said trying to keep the anger in my voice. "I thought…I thought we…might have been becoming more than just teammates and friends. I thought we were going to be something more."

Kakashi looked at me with his visible eye widening, and I knew that he hadn't felt like I had. It must have all been in my head. I was so stupid to believe we could have been more.

"Kaori-"

I cut him off again by ripping off the locket to toss onto his chest. I couldn't wear it anymore. It was his, and it was like the last thing that held us together. I didn't need it anymore. I stood up, and I walked out of the room just as the others were walking in.

"Kaori, where are you going?" Naruto called after me.

"I'm checking around the perimeter." I said trying not to sound angry.

I didn't want Naruto to think I was upset with him. I ran out the door needing to clean my head. As a jonin, I should have been able to control my emotions, but I've never been very good at controlling my emotions about Kakashi. It was like he knew how to press the right buttons to set me off or just make me upset, and he sometimes he did it without even realizing it.

"Damn, silver-haired-bastard." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

I arrived back at Tazuna's house just as Naruto came bounding out looking excited. Sakura and Sasuke were right behind him, and the latter looked annoyed that I was in the way.

"Kaori, there you are!" Naruto said. "Kakashi-sensei is about to teach us something new!"

I frowned lightly because I'm pretty sure that Kakashi's body wouldn't completely recover for an entire week. I looked up seeing Kakashi behind the genin on crutches.

"Back to bed now." I said sternly. "If you keep moving around then you'll be completely useless when Zabuza and Tsukiko reappear."

Naruto and Sakura looked at me in surprise, but I had already been suspicious earlier. Then while I was on my walk, I just knew Zabuza and Tsukiko would be back.

"But, Kaori, the new training thing!" Naruto whined.

"I'll help you three train until Kakashi is in better health." I said shaking my head. "Is that okay with you three?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said cheering. "You'll teach us something amazing, right, Kaori?"

I nodded my head as I pat him on top of his head, and he grinned up at me. Sakura said she didn't mind, and Sasuke just 'hn'ed. I'm going to take that as Uchiha speak meaning 'whatever'.

"Anything you want them to specifically to learn?" I asked Kakashi as I ushered them out of the house.

"Their chakra control needs work." Kakashi said with a light shrug.

I nodded my head thinking of the perfect exercise to help them with chakra control.

"Alright, kiddies, let's go." I said leading the way. "Kakashi, you better just rest for now, and if I hear you're moving around too much…I'll kill you."

I could practically feel Kakashi shudder from where I was, and I smirked as I led the way towards the forest. This exercise should be interesting.

* * *

><p>"Alright training starts now." I said. "First, we will begin with a review of chakra, the shinobi's basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential."<p>

"We know that." Sasuke said.

"He's right!" Naruto said. "A long time we learned about, uh, catra."

I blinked hoping he was joking, but by his face I could tell that he wasn't.

"Chakra." I corrected with a shake of my head.

Sakura started explaining chakra to Naruto who obviously needed a refresher on it. After Sakura was done, I complimented her for her knowledge. She smiled seeming pleased as she blushed lightly.

"What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?!" Naruto asked. "The whole point is to use the jutsu, isn't it?"

"Naruto's right for once." Sasuke said. "We're already using chakra energy in our jutsu."

"According to Kakashi you need work on this, so that's what we're doing." I said. "Besides, considering you're still pretty fresh I'm sure you're not as good at chakra control as you think."

This set Naruto off, but one stern look from me got him to quiet down real quick.

"It's just as Sakura said." I said. "You've got to draw on psychical and spiritual energies, and then combined them within yourselves. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combined them in exactly the right way. Up to know you've just guessed at the proportions. Hoping they would come out right even if you produce a lot of chakra. Unless you can balance and control it it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all, or the jutsu will just be a joke. You waste so much energy that way then you're out of chakra, and then you can't fight at all. You're just a target."

They all just blinked at me for a moment, and I sighed wondering if I blew their minds with all that information at once. I would have thought this would have been taught in the Academy. Things seemed to have changed since I've been there. Of course, the Third Great Shinobi War was going on when I was in the Academy. Right now it's rather peaceful, so the Academy curriculum has probably gotten lax.

"Uh, so how do we change that?" Naruto asked.

"Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature." I replied. "To achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line."

"What do we have to do?" Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree." I said.

All three genin repeated what I said in complete confusion, and I giggled in amusement.

"That's right." I said. "But there's just one rule…no hands."

"You're kidding." Sakura said.

"Am I?" I asked. "Let's see."

I did a hand sign, and around my feet a small half-circle of dust appeared. I then went to the tree, and I walked up the tree horizontally. I kept going until I was hiding upside down on a branch.

"I hope you get the idea." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Focus on the soles of your feet to walk up the tree, and before you start complaining, this will help you face Zabuza. Once you learn proper chakra control, your jutsus will be much easier to use, and you won't tire out as fast. If you effectively master this quickly, and I know you can do it repeatedly then I'll teach you something else."

I tossed kunai to their feet, and told them to use the kunai to mark how far they make it up the tree, so they can keep track of their progress.

"Oh, and I suggest taking a running start." I suggested helpfully.

The three genin nodded as they picked the kunai off the ground. They mimicked me, and then they went running towards the threes. Naruto fell almost immediately, and when he hit his head, he yelped. Sasuke didn't get much farther, and I honestly wasn't too surprised.

"Hey, this is fun." Sakura called from her tree.

The rest of us looked up to see she was pretty high while sitting on a branch, and she had a smile on her face. Naruto's mouth fell open in shock, and Sasuke grit his teeth together not believing he was out done. I chuckled at their expressions as I let myself drop to the ground. I spun so I landed on my feet as I looked at Sakura again.

"Well, well, the kunoichi proves to be the better at chakra control." I said with a chuckle. "I'm not that surprised, however."

Naruto cheered for Sakura seeming truly pleased for her, and Sakura actually gave the blonde a smile. Sasuke just looked away playing it off that he didn't care, but I knew it was bothering him.

"Well, not only does Sakura understand chakra, she can control and maintain it as well." I said. "To do it so easily…Sakura has a great chance at Hokage unlike someone, and I would have thought an Uchiha could do better."

Sakura told me to shut-up since I said to much, but I just smirked when seeing I got the reaction I wanted. Naruto and Sasuke both looked mad and determined as they glared at each other. They went back to trying to get up the tree. They failed once again, and I found myself a place to relax since I knew this would take a while. Sakura asked me if she had to keep going, and I nodded my head.

"You do seem to have a gift for it, but that doesn't mean you don't train with it." I said.

She nodded in return before going back to training. I watched all three of them, and I smiled at how determined they were. I'm sure they'll have this down pat soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Alright, today, Sakura, you're going to guard Tazuna." I said to the young kunoichi. "The boys have already left for training, so I'll be meeting them."<p>

Sakura nodded her head before she rushed out the door to catch up to Tazuna.

"And you will be staying here out of the way." I said frowning at Kakashi. "And this time try to stay put."

Kakashi nodded his head as he continued to look up at the ceiling. I nodded in return before I started heading out to go watch after Naruto and Sasuke. Knowing those two, they'd keep going even if they overused their chakra and died. I arrived to the forest seeing the two boys going at it. I shook my head before picking a comfy place to relax as they trained. As they worked, I closed my eyes as I remembered the first time that Minato had us climbing trees.

~flashback~

_ "Obito, are you okay?" I called down to my teammate when he hit the ground…again._

_ "I'm okay!" He said flashing me a thumbs off even if he was rubbing his sore head._

_ I grinned in amusement, but the grin slipped off my face when I heard Kakashi scoffing from above me._

_ "This is easy." He said shaking his head._

_ "For you maybe, but we all have different strengths and weaknesses." I said glaring up at him._

_ Kakashi rolled his eyes at me, and I was ready to yell at him when Minato appeared beside me._

_ "Alright, let's calm down." He said placing a hand on my shoulder._

_ I snorted before jumping down onto the ground to help Obito as Rin looked at his head. _

_ "Come on, Obito, I'll let you in on my secret." I said grinning once more._

~End of flashback~

I chuckled at the memory before I opened one eye when I sensed Naruto in front of me.

"Hey, Kaori." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" I prompted.

"Uh, I asked Sakura for pointers the other day, and they do help…but is there anything you can tell me that will help?" Naruto asked.

I tilted my head kind of surprised he'd swallow his pride to ask me for some pointers. I smiled as I sat up to pat him on the head.

"Okay, Naruto, I'll try to help you out." I said. "I'm sure Sakura said you had to concentrate, right?"

Naruto nodded his head while leaning in closer, which made my quirk my brow. I glanced behind him seeing that Sasuke was looking over here. I sighed knowing Naruto was trying to get an advantage on Sasuke.

"Naruto, I'm here to instruct the both of you in Kakashi's place, which means if Sasuke wishes to listen, I must tell him what I'm about to tell you." I said sternly.

Naruto pouted at me, but he didn't argue against what I said. I looked back to Sasuke, and I waved him over, which seemed to surprise him. He walked over cautiously as if he expected my offer to be a trick, which made me snort in amusement.

"Alright, listen up, boys." I said. "As I said before, concentration is key. That means don't focus on each other. Naruto, it doesn't matter how well Sasuke is doing. Concentrating on his progress will only slow down your own. Sasuke, the same goes for you. Both of you just completely ignore each other to the point that you feel as if you're all alone out here."

The two glanced at each other before they looked back at me to nod their heads.

"Now, what you should be focusing on is the tree and the feel of the chakra within you." I continued. "Just clear your mind and only think about those two things. Once you focus on the flow of chakra, it will be easier for you to keep track with how much chakra you are using for climbing the tree, and it will be easier for you to tell what is too much and what is too little, got it?"

They nodded again, so I told them to resume their training. They went back to their trees, and I watched as they took a moment to calm down to concentrate. They opened their eyes then ran up the tree, and I smiled seeing they both got farther up. I was even more impressed when seeing Naruto had almost caught up to Sasuke. They both landed on the ground, and they turned to me. I clapped with a smile appearing on my face.

"Not bad." I admitted as I leaned back to get comfortable again. "Now just keep doing that until you reach the top, and then practice it about a hundred times."

* * *

><p>I sat by Kakashi at the table while enjoying the dinner that Tsunami had been kind enough to cook.<p>

"Hehehe, this is fantastic." Tazuna said. "It's been ages since we've had so many guests around our table."

"And thank-you for having us." I said politely.

I sighed a second later as I turned to look at the two boys who were stuffing their faces. They were going to get sick like that.

"I want some more!" They said standing.

They turned to glare at each other, and their dislike for each other cracked like lightening between them. They threw up a moment later, and it made me lose my appetite.

"Don't eat so much if you're going to puke it up!" Sakura snapped.

I nodded in agreement as I pushed my bowl away as the two boys wiped their mouths off.

"I have to eat." Sasuke protested.

"And I have to eat more than him." Naruto added. "It's the only possible way I'll get strong enough to beat him."

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement, and I frowned at him. He couldn't really think what they were doing was right.

"That's true." Kakashi said. "But puking won't help you."

"Yeah, so knock it off." I said narrowing my eyes at them.

The two both shuddered under my intense stare, and they both said they were done. I smiled a second later as if I hadn't been upset, and everyone, except Kakashi, looked at me in surprise. I guess my Kushina impersonation was better than I had though. Dinner ended, and I helped Tsunami take care of the dishes as she prepared tea.

"Thank-you, Fūrin-san, but you didn't have to trouble yourself." Tsunami said as she served the tea.

"It's the least I can do since you have to put up with all of us." I said smiling politely.

She smiled in return as I retook my seat beside Kakashi. I lightly frowned realizing I was getting comfortable around him again. This wasn't necessarily a good thing. If I got comfortable then I might let my guard down, and then I'd end up hurt again. I sighed leaning back in my chair while halfway zoning out. I was aware of what was going on around me like when Inari left, but I wasn't really paying attention to it.

When Tazuna started speaking about a man that had changed Inari's life, I paid a bit more attention. The poor kid lost someone real young. As ninja we're taught to 'deal' with those things, but it was still hard for us. I couldn't imagine how it felt for Inari when he hadn't had training to keep his emotions in check. I blinked curiously when Naruto got out of his chair only to fall flat on his face.

"Naruto, you've used a lot of chakra today, and if you use much more you will die…most likely." I said.

"I have to prove it to him." Naruto said forcing himself to his feet. "I have to prove to him that there are heroes."

I blinked a few times before giving a small chuckle as I stood up from the ground.

"Okay then, goof, let's get you to the forest, so you can train to your heart's content." I said tapping his hitai-ate. "But if you die then it's not on me."

Naruto laughed nodding his head, and I heard a chuckle behind me, so I turned to see that Kakashi appeared to be…smiling? I shook my head before lifting my dearest Naruto up into my arms bridal style.

"Kaori, put me down!" Naruto said. "It's embarrassing!"

"Aw, I think it looks cute." Sakura said with a giggle.

Sasuke was smirking in amusement, and my fellow adults all chuckled under their breaths.

"Can't let you waste energy on just trying to get to the forest, Naruto." I said shaking my head. "Besides, I haven't got to hold you in so long, my sweet little guy~"

"Kaori!" Naruto whined.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Naruto made his pledge, and I was currently checking over Kakashi.<p>

"Hmm, any pain or weariness in your muscles?" I asked in a strictly business tone.

"Everything feels fine." Kakashi said smiling. "I'm sure I can leave the house today."

I quirked a brow at him before shoving him off the elevated platform into the floor. He landed with an 'oaf', and everyone, but Naruto, who was still out training, gaped in surprise.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Get up off the ground."

"You're so mean, Kaori." Kakashi groaned as he tried to move.

I shook my head at how slow he was, and he reminded me of a grandpa with all his groaning in complaint.

"Hmm, I suppose you can get out of the house today, but not without this." I said holding out a crutch.

Kakashi frowned at me as he sat down beside me after taking the crutch. He tried to shove me off, but I smacked his hand away. I glared at him, and I heard Sakura sigh behind us.

"Naruto didn't come back home last night." Tazuna said sounding worried.

I blinked at his concern towards Naruto as I stood up to stretch my muscles.

"He's been working very hard since you told us of your story." I said shrugging lightly. "Once he sets his mind on something no one can stop him. He's stubborn like that."

"Get's it from you." I heard Kakashi mumble.

I 'subtlety' kicked him back into the kitchen floor, and no one even blinked this time.

"He may have used too much chakra and died by now." Sakura said with a shrug as she sat down.

I shook my head at Sakura's lack of faith in Naruto though what she said could be a possibility. I should probably check on him later.

"I hope he's alright." Tsunami said sounding worried. "A child all alone at night in the woods…"

"Don't worry!" Kakashi said once he got back onto the platform. "He may not look it, but Naruto is a true ninja."

"That's right." I said. "I've known that kid since the moment he was born, and Naruto has the true ninja spirit. He's fine, and if I thought differently then I'd be out there right now."

Tsunami and Tazuna seemed a bit more reassured, but Sakura and Sasuke didn't seem convinced.

"I don't know." Sasuke said. "It wouldn't surprise me if he was dead…the moron."

"Oh, Sasuke, is that concern I hear in your voice?" I teased with a smirk.

The Uchiha boy glared at me, but the famous 'Uchiha Glare' never really scared me.

"I'm heading out to train." Sasuke said as he started to leave.

"Translation: I'm going to look for that moron to make sure he isn't actually dead, but I'm just way too cool to actually say this." I said.

Sasuke glared at me again, and Sakura told me to stop teasing her beloved Sasuke. Kakashi just chuckled from beside me as Sasuke practically stomped out of the house.

"So sensitive." I said shaking my head. "The dear boy must lighten up."

* * *

><p>"Now where are they?" I asked looking around.<p>

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as he leaned against the crutch I had given him. Sakura was with us as we searched for the two boys, and she even called out for them. Our answer was a kunai thrown at our feet, and when we looked up I saw Naruto high in one of the trees.

"Whoa, he's so high!" Sakura said with a gasp.

I smiled feeling proud of the little goof ball since he finally managed to use his chakra successfully. Though it was far from perfected.

"What do you think? High enough for you guys?" Naruto asked. "I mean it's a long way down, huh?"

Naruto then jumped up to stand on the branch, but he slipped making Sakura and I gasp in surprise.

"Oh no, from that height!" Kakashi didn't even finish his sentence.

Naruto kept falling farther, and I was about to move to catch him when Naruto used his chakra to hang from the branch upside down by his feet.

"Hahaha, just kidding!" Naruto said grinning brightly. "You guys really fell for it!"

"We were worried about you, Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

I just let out a sigh of relief when realizing that my godson wasn't about to fall to his death.

"Why do I think this is going to end badly?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto just laughed while grinning before his feet fell from the branch making us gasp in surprise.

"Wahh! You just had to push it, didn't ya, showoff?!" Sakura demanded.

I jumped up to save Naruto, but I was beaten to it by a certain Uchiha. I sighed in relief as I landed on the trunk of the tree sideways. I stuck to it without slipping as Sakura cheered for Sasuke who was calling Naruto a loser.

"Kaori, that is so uncool!" Naruto said ignoring Sasuke to point at me. "You didn't even have to think about it, and now your standing on the tree sideways!"


End file.
